End Over End
by phantomrose15
Summary: Summery inside. Go find Cloud. Its like finding Waldo with blonde hair.
1. Prelude

PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS SHORT SHORT NOTE!!!

Alright. This is somewhat of an FF7 crossover, containing Cid and Cloud. The story itself is about a young woman who discovers it is up to her to save Djose from total destruction (like all FF games/stories right?). There is a cycle that has taken place since the beginning of time where evil would be born every 20 years and so would the person who could destroy them. The person who would defeat Jhaku (the demon cycle man himself) would be given the power of the light which was the only source that could kill him.

This story is full of many twists and turns and there are parts that have you reading faster just to find out what happens. Please at least read to the end of chapter 3 because i PROMISE you that thats where it starts to get good.

NOTE: Aeris is not AERITH from FF7, she is mine own origonal charactor

(disclaimer: i dont own Cloud and Cid, but i do however own the origonal charactors...especially Jhaku...I 3 him...XD)

**Prelude**

Striker paced the marble floors of the top of the tower where the Crystal of Humanity was held safe. His footsteps echoed in the vast chamber, creating an endless noise. Earlier that morning he had sent a message to the inhabitants of Djose, stating that fighters were needed once more, in the battle against Jhaku. It was an endless cycle, and this would be the second time Striker would have to fight that powerful demon. Striker had earlier glanced at the Mirror of Knowing and saw someone who's destiny was entangled with Jhaku's. Jhaku was a dark ruler who had fallen long before, but had begun to rise once again. Or at least was on the verge of rising. It was the cycle of Djose. Every twenty years would the evil be reborn.

_Striker awoke with a fright, gripping his pillow, fingers clawing into it's lace. His heart pounded in his chest, forehead drenched with sweat. His breathing was strong and fast. He sat upright, hanging his legs off the side of the bed post, trying to calm his nerves._

_Striker had just had a dream…No, no a vision sent from Jhaku. He was sure about it. In the vision there was a horrid scene. People scrambling for their lives, children crying, and Djose finally under His power. He shook his head. 'This cannot be.' He thought to himself even though he knew that it was and is. But the vision he had was not the worst part. No. There was a chilling message that still gave Striker shivers, even though he, now, was wide awake. It was almost a poem, a riddle, but either way he knew its meaning._

_From time and time again_

_You fought me 'till the end_

_Lucky, have you been_

_But now all is at an end._

_No longer is defeat_

_Certain on your part_

_May the souls of the dead_

_Twist and grind your heart._

_This time it will not _

_Be only me who creates_

_Those vile nightmares that_

_Keep the screaming dead awake._

_Simple words they seem to be_

_But powerful with sin_

_The words that will keep you up_

"_It devours from within."_

He had been receiving visions directly from Jhaku in his sleep. The most recent were the most daunting. He knew that he needed to inform the people of Djose, but he couldn't bring himself to put the people in terror. It wasn't right. Djose was in danger, and every living thing on it was doomed to a fate worse than death.

Striker walked over to the oversized window and gazed out at the horizon. The sun was just beginning to peak it's golden head above Djose. The sky was painted in soft pinks and purples, with dabs of blue and red. Off in the distance, the moon was barely visible, but bright enough to be seen as a crescent. He switched his gaze to the Ramairlo Sea, crystal waters shimmering sunlight, reflecting the golden beams back to land. He sighed solemnly knowing that this beauty will soon be at an end. Unless fate decided otherwise.

"No way." Cloud protested. "Nuh uh."

"We need her."

"Yeah? And what about all those other people we need? I don't mind retrieving her but you can't make me go all the way to Tajima with _her_." He glanced over at a girl who was merrily skipping and singing, in her own little world.

"You will do as I say."

"Why don't you go? Or at least keep _her_ here…"

"Because I need to guard the crystal, and I'm not leaving that to _you_." Striker looked back at the girl who continued to sing happily and dance. "Besides. It might be fun." He nudged Cloud's arm playfully, in attempt to make him smile. Cloud glared intensely at Striker. At that point, Rayne entered the vast main hall, everything was marbled an off white shade. Mystie stopped dancing in respect to her friend who was a legend in her own mind. She bowed when the woman of high power swayed gracefully by her.

Rayne was a jinaia demoness. A jinaia demoness was a faerie demon with great power that took human form. She was also immortal and last of her kind. Being nearly 800 years old, she had wisdom beyond any living things years. Taking human form, she appeared to be only somewhere in her mid thirties. So, she had fought against Jhaku for many moon cycles, and had come accustomed to his way of fighting, and his train of thought.

Rayne showed little emotion at all, but she wasn't exactly boring. Nor was she very talkativeRayne only spoke when she thought was necessary, and small chat was never necessary, but a waste of time. She, being a master black magic, the young girl of twenty looked up to her. Mystie herself could cast spells with great force, but never as accurate or with such force as Rayne herself.

The jinaia demoness stopped in front of Cloud. "You will go whether it pleases you or not," she said in no specific tone. Before Cloud could argue, she continued. "I expect you to be back within a week. Take extreme caution to both of you. Don't start anything or-" she looked at Cloud, "Try to finish anything. Understood? And Mystie, be aware of your cloak at _all times_. If somebody found out…" Mystie nodded without response. They didn't need another accident. Rayne turned and left the room, her raven-colored gown trailing behind her.

Striker sighed. "Violetta has a meal prepared for you, and a satchel of jin for any items you may need. Good luck, and remember, be discrete. And by the way, you will be traveling on foot, so don't bother the horses in the stalls."

"Are you serious?" Cloud asked annoyed. "Why?" He folded his arms across his chest awaiting an answer. Striker pinched the bridge of his nose, tired of quarrelling with his companion.

"Because where you are to go is where many of crazy, er, poor people live. We aren't risking to loose another horse. Now get going."

They headed off south to Tajima. They were on foot; Cloud quickened his pace to try and leave Mystie behind. She only sped up herself and began, "Don't be so down! This could be loads of fun." She twirled happily.

"Yeah." he replied sarcastically. "Loads."


	2. Chapter One: Depressing Haze

**Part One: The Everlasting Gaze**

**Chapter One: Depressing Haze**

Two mysterious people wandered through the streets of the Tajima Village. They were looking for a glimpse of the girl whose life would change forever. The unlit gas lamps whose shadows cast upon the doorsteps, swayed with the light wind. It stirred the brittle leaves of the elderberry bushes, a healing berry. The sounds of mothers voices, ushering their children into the fire lit homes, that gave off warmth, were slowly being muffled by the light rain. Most working men gathered at the Catamount Tavern, where the days work would be discussed over a bubbling warm glass of Honey Trickle.

The dark character who had stopped and leaned against the grand maple, sighed in annoyance. "Mystie, why are we here again?" Cloud exhaled watching his breath travel out in front of him. Mystie, wearing a dark cloak who happened to be pacing, stopped and looked up at Cloud. "What do you mean, _why_ are we here? We are here to find the girl who Rayne and Striker think is 'the one' whatever that means." She pulled a loose indigo colored thread from her cloaks left side, as she awaited her partners respond.

"I know why we are _here_. But I just don't understand, well,_ why_ we are here." Mystie was baffled. "Well Cloud I really don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Never mind."

They headed for the Tajima Port where Mystie was pretty sure the girl was located. The imprints left behind from their shoes were slowly being filled up by rain, turning the remains into thickening mud. Mystie glanced left and right, looking for the Tajima Port sign. "This town is so unfamiliar to me." she moaned. "Cloud could you ask for directions?"

He scowled at her and shook his head. "Unlike _you_ I know where I am going." He skimmed the street signs then pointed south. "That way." He ran his fingers through his greasy blonde hair as he quickened his pace. "Cloud…I'm not sure-"

"Shove it. Go your own way if you don't believe me."

"But-" She stopped and figured it was no use. She was oh-too-familiar with this behavior. Wiping the rain from her forehead she unwillingly followed him, still wishing they had asked for directions. Cloud trudged on, until they hit the southern forest. "Um, I think we may have passed it up a few paces back." Mystie said displeased.

"Ok, if your so smart, why don't you lead me to the docks then?" he snapped. Turning quickly on her heal, she spotted a man limping down the dirt road. She sped towards the local and asked where the docks were located. He was an old man with a cane too long for his slouch, and a white beard that hung across his chest. He mumbled something, nodding northwest. She thanked him, skipping joyfully to Cloud regardless of the rain, a smirk on her face. She turned, heading to the port. The whole way there, Cloud glowered at the back of her head.

The pier reeked of fish. Mystie's eyes wandered about, while her fingers clamped her nose to keep out the stench of slowly rotting fish. "I'll go this way, and you go that way." she said in a nasally voice. Cloud nodded, going in the direction she had set for him. Her shoes squeaked against the wood as she advanced forward. Many fishermen paced the docks back and forth, looking for any wandering buyers. A gruff man with a shaggy beard wearing a lemon yellow rain suit spotted Mystie and strolled up to her and said with pure confidence, "Hello young miss. You look in need of a fish. Why you would not be here, wandering the docks, if it weren't for your craving for a freshly caught snelt or columbine? Why, would you be interested in purchasing-"

"No thank you." she said distractedly. Stepping sideways, trying to get around the oversized man, he quickly blocked her step and once again tried to sell her something that was of no use to her. "Please miss. You must have not heard me the first time. These delectable fish, are fresh and might I add, cheap." There was now a desperation in his sonorous voice. Mystie looked up at him and as politely as she could repeated herself. "No thank you. I have come here in a search for _someone_ not _something_." She gave him a pitiful smile, stepping to the side once more. It was sad how the people of that village struggled to survive. In desperation, he blocked her and in quick action grabbed her by the front of her cloak and lifted.

"You don't understand. My family is starved and all the money I make comes from selling these dreadful fish. Please. I beg of you. Please buy one."

"Let me go! Cloud! Help!" Mystie struggled to be free of his tightening grip. The rain came down harder and in the darkening background, thunder clouds came into view. "I do not wish to do this." The man mumbled sorrowfully. He reached inside and snatched 35 jin from inside her belts right pouch. Pocketing the money, he threw her down and turned, ready to run, but was stopped. She heard Cloud's voice murmur, "Drop it." The man dropped the stolen currency, and began to whimper. "Please, I beg of you. Spare my life."

"Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you….yet." Cloud pressed the tip of his oversized sword into the robbers neck, creating a light stream of cherry blood. "What is your name?"

"My name sir? My name is-" The man shoved the sword away with great force and began to sprint to the northern forest. He was pretty quick considering his size. "HEY! Get back here." Cloud was right behind him, gaining speed. The two disappeared into the forest with only a few cracking branches to acknowledge their disappearance.

Mystie, still on her knees, coughed rubbing her neck. "Are you all right?" A tall man nearing 46, with graying hair loomed over her, right arm extended. In his left hand he carried a worn lance. She took his hand and answered, "Just fine. Thank you." He helped pull her up. "Let me apologize for some of the people in this town. It is a difficult time."

"It's really fine." The rain came down harder as the storm ranged closer, threatening with distant flashes.

The man looked at Mystie. "I don't think we've met before." he whispered gently.

"I am a visitor and new to this town." She giggled.

"A visitor? Very strange to have one of those here in Tajima. Not the biggest tourist spot. Would you mind coming with me to get acquainted? I promise I will not rob you." She giggled again and nodded, figuring she was overdue for a break from her search.

Turning back toward the edge of the village, he briskly walked into the local pub. Mystie trailed behind him rubbing her neck for the last time. Sitting down at the table, closest to the back of the bar, where their words would not be in earshot to those drowning their sorrows. He set his lance against the wall, leaning it so it was not to fall. She sat across from him drying her sopping face with the table napkin. He began the conversation with the four most simplest words. "So, who are you?"

She hesitated at first, wondering if her name should be said aloud to a man who she knew nothing about. Interrupting her thoughts he added, "I'm sorry. My name is Cid." She thought it would be impolite to not give him her name. "I am Mystie, traveler and stranger to this town." The man smiled. His ebony hair had a 'silver lining' of grey. And his broad shoulders made him look bigger than he was. "What brings you to this town Mystie?" His voice was husky, but his eyes were soft.

"I am in search of someone. A girl."

"Family?"

"Not exactly."

"Ah…Excuse me...Sir?" The bartender met eyes with Cid from across the enormous bar. "What can I get 'cha?" His hand worked fast with the towel, cleaning a filthy mug.

"Two honey trickles."

"Coming up." The bartender turned, filling two clean mugs with a light foamy liquid. "I'm not thirsty, thanks." Mystie said kindly.

"Nonsense. You've been through a bit of on ordeal. This will help you a bit." She shrugged it off, pulling her cloak around her more tightly.

"So. Who is this person you're looking for?"

She paused than replied, "Aeris Lenabourgh."

He did not answer. She thought that he wasn't even breathing until he muttered, "What business do you have with her?"

"It's private business, really. Sorry." She cocked her head and looked at him. Cid's tone had changed entirely.

A waitress glided over to their table, gently setting down the two drinks. "15 jin." she stated holding out her hand, waiting for the money to be placed in her palm. Cid dug in the pocket of his jacket, mumbling in a low voice. He grasped a minority of coins and dropped them into the waitresses hand.

"Keep the change." She turned back to the bar and continued serving drinks. Cid pulled the glass to his lips and slowly drank the sweet liquid. Mystie soon joined him, only taking a single sip before placing the mug back on the table. "If you do not know where I can find her, then I best be off. Thank you Cid. And it was nice to have met you." She slowly stood up and stretched. He abruptly put down the glass and quickly stated as she turned to leave, "You'll find her over at the Crow. She works there as a waitress. It's over in dock three. "

She gradually turned to him. "Thank you again."

Without realizing it, she left the tavern more quickly than intended. Reaching the outside, she drew her cloak around her more so tightly. The rain came down more violently, soaking her veil. People on the dock were scarce, except for the stray fisherman who were still storing their catch in crates. She quickly headed to dock three, squinting through the intense rain and wind. Wondering whether Cloud had finished harassing the man who attempted to burgle her, she found the eatery, stumbling inside. People who were dining paid no attention to the drenched girl who had loudly entered.

More excited now, she swiftly walked to the front desk, calmly requesting, "I was wondering if I could speak to one of your waitresses, Aeris." The man glanced at her rudely stating, "Aeris is serving costumers at the moment. Why not come back some other day, and not waste my time?"

She became upset, disliking the rude man. Even so, she asked him as nicely as she was willing to, "Is there any possible way I can speak to her?"

"I'll tell you what." he sighed now daring to look at her, "When I become 20 jin richer, I'll retrieve her for you." The man smirked as if his joke was even remotely funny then looked back down at his list. She usually didn't give into people like this, but in desperation, reached into her pocket and pulled out all the money she had left and counted it. 16 jin. Throwing it down on the desk she growled, "It's all I've got." The man fingered with the money and sighed.

"One moment." He walked deeper into the room and came back with a girl within minutes. "Ms. Lenabourgh, this…girl is here to see you."

Mystie's heart began to race. This was her. This was the girl. Her deep brown hair was tied up with a sleek, dark, violet ribbon. And her confused vibrant green eyes stared into Mystie's. Clearing her throat she asked, "Do I know you?"

"Actually I was wondering if you and I could go somewhere and get acquainted. You see I'm-"

"She will be not going anywhere, her shift is not nearly over." The man behind the counter who had been eavesdropping, cut in. Before anyone could say another word the diner's main doors swung open, revealing a dark figure and a chilling breeze. It was an extremely drenched Cloud. "Here Mystie. Your money. I managed a few extra." he grumbled. Stepping forward, he removed his gloves. "Cloud, this is Aeris." Mystie said in excitement.

"Good. You found her. Now lets go."

"Um, excuse me? I don't know what's going on let alone, who you are." Aeris said nervously.

"My apologizes. I am Mystie, and this is my friend Cloud. An-" Once again, her introduction was cut short as the man angrily said, "She is not going anywhere so move along and get out of my pub. And if you are to return, I will have you sent to an underground chamber." Cloud with his short fuse looked him in the eye and said, "Oh really?" In one quick motion, he whipped out his oversized sword from its holdings on his back and held it up to the man's neck. Cloud was more than annoyed and tired at that moment and wouldn't put up with any lip given by _any_ person. Aeris gasped and dropped the glass plate she was holding. It shattered as Mystie softly spoke the words, "Cloud…Don't be an idiot. Put that away. The last thing we need is to be thrown underground." The man began to shed a few tears of horror as the restaurant fell silent. A hushed whisper could be heard from the few people dining. Aeris suddenly turned on her heel and swiftly fled out the back door.

Fighting the temptation to give the man a scar, he withdrew his sword and quickly followed Mystie who had shouted, "Wait!" Out the back door, the three of them flew with Aeris in the lead. She snatched her bow from the wall of the diner and flung a sack of arrows over her shoulder in mid run. The storm was hitting its hardest with pounding rain, furious winds, and clashing thunder clouds.

"Wait! Come back! It's all just a misunderstanding." Mystie shouted. "Nice going Cloud." They quickened their pace, but Aeris had already disappeared into the Northern forest. Cloud and Mystie entered the forest, slowing down their pace. "You had to go and scare her half to death, didn't you?" She glared at Cloud, ignoring his attempt to explain his anger towards the desk clerk. "Aeris? Ms. Aeris, please listen. We have been sent here to find you. I apologize for my companion's actions. You see-"

"I know who you are so get the hell outta this town and never return! You're not the first who's tried to take people from this town and recruit them into Valcovians. If you don't leave now, I will _kill_ you both." She couldn't be seen, but her voice could be heard.

"Yeah. Right." Cloud laughed. He pulled out his sword, trying to provoke her.

"Cloud no! Put it back." Trying to guide his hand, still clutching the weapon, she attempted to put the sword back. He pushed her back saying. "No. She thinks she can kill me? Let her prove herself. Come on! Give me your best!"

"We are supposed to be on the same side here. Don't frighten her off!" Mystie became worried. "Shut up." Cloud turned, looking for Aeris. "Show your face." Coming deep from inside the forest, zipped an arrow. It flew past Cloud's left shoulder, hitting a tree instead. "Is that the best you've got?" Lifting his sword, he wheeled it around in a circle chopping the very same tree. It leaned to the side, but removing the weapon it fell, creating a loud crash. "STOP IT!!!" screamed Mystie.

"She wants to play, so we'll play…Ugh!" While talking to Mystie, Aeris had shot a stream of arrows. This time they hit center of his left shoulder and upper chest.

Velvet blood oozed from the fresh wound. He struggled with the weapon, eventually dropping it. He fell to his knees into the mud, created by the storm. Fallen twigs from trees poked at his knees. He ran his fingers over the blood. Mystie kneeled next to him, trying to help with the wound. "Gerr off!" he grumbled in pain.

"But..." she started. "Aeris please listen. We know people who knew your parents. Tera and Thar. We have been sent here for you, requesting your services. You've got to believe us." A figure emerged from the shadows.

"You knew my parents?"

Cloud awakened to the conversation of Mystie and the girl who had injured him. Noticing his awakened eyes, Aeris softly smiled saying, "I'm sorry about that back there. There's these groups of Valcove Knights that had been showing up around here lately. They had freely recruited many people into their war parties in the fight against the Kooluk Nation."

"And you thought that we were some of the knights?"

"You never know…" she mumbled.

He sat up, feeling his wound. It had been padded with elderberry leaves and wrapped with old mahogany colored cloth. "What the hell happened? Why was I sleeping?" Mystie glided over to him. Aeris stood from a distance watching.

"We figured you passed out because your body was in shock. She nearly missed your heart, any closer and you would have been dead. Aeris helped me bring you to her lodge to inspect your wound. I explained to her about us needing her for the fight against Jhaku..."

He glared at Aeris mumbling, "You call that a fair fight? You _cowered_ in the shadows."

She looked offended. "Cowered? You had yourself out in the open, giving me a clear shot. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"Like you could kill me. It took you a few times to actually _hit_ me. Sure you got close to my heart, but did the arrow actually hit it? No. You cowered. Why didn't you just kill me like you said you would? You're weak, _and_ have bad aim." She clenched her fists threatening to finish him off when Mystie interrupted.

"Stop it. Both of you. Now Cloud, you should get more rest. The three of us set out in the morning."

"What do you mean the three of us?"

"Aeris has agreed to help us. She's giving up her life here to help save Djose, like many other people…hopefully…And perhaps she will even help us find the Light bearer. We are gonna need some food, so I'll be back." Without letting anyone comment, she took the pouch she found on Cloud containing a fair amount of jin, and headed out into the storm.

Releasing her anger, Aeris struggled to apologize to Cloud. "I am sorry for injuring you…._Cloud_."

"You call this an injury? Tch."

"You passed out!" She wanted to be given more credit for her archery than he was giving her.

"No. I fell into shock that you would cower when trying to prove yourself." His lips were pulled into a smirk, words cutting her like a knife.

"COWER! I kept myself hidden from view. Unlike you who made yourself an open target." She walked over to the water basin and started to rinse of the blood soaked arrow to keep her hands from strangling him.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing the blood I took from you down into the underground."

"You took no blood from me."

"YES I DID AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Anger swelled through her. She dropped the stained arrow into the basin, and advanced towards him. Cloud smirked. "Temper temper." He reached out for his sword but winced in pain. Just seeing him struggling for his sword, made her laugh. "Admit it! I hurt you. N-" Waiting for him to interrupt, he just sat there, grabbing his shoulder. His hand trembled as the crimson blood trickled down his arm once more. She walked over to him reaching for the wound to help. "Here."

"Leave me alone. I can care for myself." He pulled away from her arm's reach, fiddling with the wrapping.

"Put your pride aside and let me help." Aeris soothingly grabbed his blood drenched hand and removed it from the wound. Applying pressure to the wound, she reached for some more elderberry leaves and berries. She squeezed the juices of the berries onto the wound. Cloud jerked his arm but allowed her to continue. He gazed at her as she placed two fresh jade leaves to the wound and said softly, "Hold this here for a second." She stood up and rinsed the cloth out that was holding the herb to the gash. While ringing out the excess water Cloud mumbled, "Thank you." Aeris simply smiled. She walked back over to him and tied the cloth around the herb. She sat there with her hand still on his shoulder. "Why have you decided to join us?" Cloud asked breaking the silence that surrounded them. She removed her hand from him and reached for her arrows to sharpen them and slowly answered, "To avenge my parents."

Before she could finish, the door of the lodge flew open revealing Mystie who looked terrified. Trembling in her drenched indigo cloak, she uttered the words, "Change of plans. We need to leave now."


	3. Chapter Two: Unfinished Business

**Chapter Two: Unfinished Business**

Mystie shut the door and hurriedly started gathering items. She threw whatever she found necessary into a knapsack. "Why? What's going on?" Aeris asked, putting her arrows in the sack so they would not fall out. She did not respond but moved even quicker. Cloud stood up, ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder. "Mystie. What did you see?"

"Meika." she trembled. "About 12 of them. They're in town." Aeris grabbed a violet cloak from the back of the chair she had been sitting on, and put in on. Tightening the veil she picked up her bow and arrow sack. "I know a back way that will take us outta the village and into the northern woods." She said angrily. "Go out the back behind this lot, and around the Temple of Sanctuary. I will meet you there by the 5th sign." Before another word was spoken, she flew out the door, towards the town.

"Aeris no!" Mystie shouted. She brought her hand to her face and tucked her bangs behind her ears. She turned to Cloud who was fiddling with his silver chain necklace.

"Lets go." Cloud flung his sword behind his back and faced the door.

"No. You are in no condition to fight. Go out the back like she said. I'll find her and meet you there. We are taking no risks." Mystie stood in front of him, trying to block his way out. Her eyes grew wide, hoping that the pale blue color of her iris' would make him stop. He smiled on the inside thinking, _that won't __ever__ work with me Mystie_.

"No." He protested. He flew out the door into the storm, leaving Mystie no choice but to follow. She clapped her hands on her hips in frustration, getting tired of no one listening to her. She grabbed the gathered items and bolted out after them, throwing her hood on over her head.

Cloud sprinted towards the town. The rain beat its heaviest, making it hard to see in the darkness that night had engulfed the town in. Approaching the village, he began to hear screams. The faint smell of smoke grew stronger with every step. "Aeris!" he shouted, doubting she could hear him. The town came into view. A red glaze rose above the rooftops. Fire. He began to spot the burgundy cloaks of the Meika. Their horrid faces were hidden beneath the hoods of their cloaks. Their demon-ish smoldered hands were helping cast the fire spells their mouths chanted. In complete rage Cloud ran up and plunged his sword into one of them. A horrible screech filled the village as the body disintegrated. He grabbed his shoulder, yelping to himself in pain. The wound still hurt incredibly. He wouldn't let it get to him. He stood up, only to get hit by a flurry of fire. He fell to the ground, world spinning then fading to black.

Aeris ducked the ball of flames that had been cast in her direction. She bolted from wall to wall shooting a stream of arrows at the creatures. "Get out of my town!" Taking little time to aim, she let an arrow fly. It hit the Meika dead in the heart. The creature stumbled about before another screech could be heard. The ashes it left swirled as the wind picked up speed. Another flame swirled towards her, this time hitting her forearm. "Ugh." She dropped her bow and arrows, gripping her burn. The creature who had burnt her severely, advanced towards her. Having no time to recollect her weapon, it extended a ghoulish arm and grabbed her throat. The touch of its skin burned her throat. Hoisting her in the air, she kicked and struggled, trying to free herself. The creature's grip tightened. She choked on her screams. She began to feel dizzy. Her eyelids closed, and she felt herself falling through the air. A high pitched noise echoed through the night as she opened her eyes, coughing, seeing Mystie standing above her.

In a frantic voice she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Just fine." Aeris stood up, grabbing her bow. "I told you to go to the forest."

"We are not leaving without you. Come on." Mystie tugged on her sleeve, only to be pushed away. Aeris looked at the ever growing flames of the village. The fire licked the night sky, and its smoke whirled around the destroyed homes.

"No." she simply said. "I'm not leaving this town. Not like this." Before Mystie could grab her she took off again.

"Why doesn't anyone listen?" She wondered out loud.

Aeris ran through the town, dodging flames and shooting arrows. Anger swelled through her body. She killed three more Meika, and wounded one. Getting ahead of herself, she tripped over a fallen body. Taking a closer look, she noticed the familiar blonde hair. "Cloud!" She shook him violently, hoping he would wake up. Through the shadows advanced another Meika. It threw up its arm, as a ball of fire shot out of nowhere, striking the huffing Aeris. She screamed in pain. Not giving up, she stood up and started to drag Cloud out of the town. This proposed to be hard, she had little energy to keep going, but her willpower was stronger. Pulling him into an alley way, she fainted.

Casting 'thundaga' Mystie threw random bolts of lightning off the walls, Mystie grew more tired in her search. Aeris and Cloud were nowhere to be found or in earshot, at the least. She was running out of time to reach the tower in the amount of time she was given. A gruff voice from behind called out , "Mystie?"

Hoping it was Cloud she wheeled around. "Clo-" It wasn't Cloud, but the man in the heavy jacket. "Cid?"

"What are you doing out here? You need to get out of here and fast."

She sighed, lowering her head. "I would if they hadn't run off."

"They? Who's they?"

"Aeris and-" A screech muffled her words. Cid had hurled his lance at a Meika, who was about to strike Mystie. The rain and wind grew to the point where it was both hard to hear and move. Cid pulled Mystie into an alley way for protection against the storm. She panted. "What the?" Two limp bodies were lying by Cid's feet. "Cloud! Aeris!" Without hesitating, Mystie began to try and pull them out of their state of unconscious. She ran her hand over Cloud's cheek, brushing a stray blonde hair behind his ear. When they didn't awake she began to sob.

"Stop your crying. I can't stand it when people cry." Cid pulled a bottle from his pocket, shaking the liquid inside of it creating a whirl of tiny bubbles. Uncorking the flask, he carefully dropped the liquor of it down both of their throats.

Aeris and Cloud instantly began to cough. Mystie wiped her eyes, a faint smile defying her emotions. Cloud began to swear.

"Cloud. You're alive!" She threw her arms around her friend. "I thought you were dead." She sniffled.

"Yeah. That will be the day." He shook her off, then turned to the coughing body, lying next to him. Aeris stood up, gasping for air.

"Where are they?" she said between deep breathes, not noticing Cid. "I'll kill them all. Demon spawn. That's all they are. The whole lot of them." She reached for her bow, only to be stopped by Cid. "No."

"Cid?" Aeris said in a perplexed tone. She looked at him, eyes showing complete happiness despite the burning of the village. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving for…" She threw her arms around him for a quick embrace. He hugged her back, only to have eyes rolled by Cloud.

"I was about to set sail when I heard screams from the village. Listen, you and your friends need to leave and fast. There is nothing we can do."

"We can fight." she said desperately.

"Not this time. They'll outnumber us. More keep coming from the Northern woods."

"I agree with Cid." said Mystie who was finally happy to get some support on her end.

"Who are you again?" Cloud asked crossly.

"No time. Follow me to my boat. We'll be safe there for the time being."

"No. I want to fight. I'm not leaving the village like this."

"Aeris, you have to understand that we stand no chance against them."

"But-"

"I know its hard but we need to get out of here." Without further words, he sprinted towards the docks. Aeris followed reluctantly with both Mystie and Cloud.

"Who the hell is that?" Cloud asked Mystie in anger.

"He helped me find Aeris."

"When was this?"

"When you went to go chase down the man who stole my money."

They ran past the scurrying people. Dissembled bodies were scattered all over the walkways. There was no longer a town, to be called by name. The fires, once strong were slowly dying down, due to the storm and the fact that there was nothing left to keep the kindle going. Aeris felt a knot form in her chest where her heart should have been, the scenery was too much to bare. She wanted so badly to save her village, her home. Mystie did nothing but tighten her indigo cloak.

The boat swayed gently with the wind. It had three cabins, a gallery and enough room to hold five people. Four drenched people entered the gallery. Pointing to the different rooms Cid started, "The farthest back is mine. One of the rooms contains two beds. The last room, just one. You three can figure out where you are to sleep. I don't mind, just leave me mine."

Cloud grunted, not caring for his words.

"So where are you three headed?" Cid asked. Mystie stood up. "The tower of humanity."

"What a small world. That is where I was headed too." he said cheerfully. "I want to help save Djose, ya know?"

"Actually, we work with him. And we would be happy for you to join us." Mystie bowed slightly, happy knowing the fact that people were actually going to help save the planet.

"Will you join me up top on the deck?" Cid asked her. Mystie flashed him a smile, and nodded. Cloud stood up trying to follow.

"...Alone." Cid stated, glaring at Cloud from the corner of his eye.

"Why alone?" He began angrily. "Mystie are you sure we can trust him? How do you know he's not really-"

"Just trust my judgment for once!" she barked. She whipped around and followed Cid to the deck. He sat back down, mumbling under his breath. Not wanting to bother him, Aeris stood, walking to the basin. She removed her fingerless gloves and placed them on the ember chair. This was followed by her torn violet cloak and drenched short sheath. In the end her only items of clothing still on her body were her sleeveless top, tattered shorts, and worn out boots. She held out the soaked materials over the basin and began to wring them out. Cloud glanced at her and garbled, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to dry my clothes. You should be doing the same. Don't want to catch a cold." She winced as her forearm hit the shelving. There was dried blood and a massive scar where the fire had hit her from the meika.

"You ok?" he grunted.

"I guess." she turned from him, running her fingers over the wound. Cloud stood up and walked over to her. He pulled elderberry leaves from his pouch attached to his belt. "Here."

"What happened to mister 'I don't give a care?"

"Do you want it or not?" he grumbled. She thankfully took the plant. Cloud began to remove his own outer clothing, tossing them carelessly onto the wooden floor. "So what did you mean by revenge?"

Aeris sighed. "Jhaku killed my parents when I was two. The only reason I know this is because I lived with my aunt and uncle in Tajima until I was twelve, until they themselves became apart of the past. That's when I met Cid. He was doing trades for Tajima over in Setarna, and one day found me out on the dock begging for food. He took me in like I was his own.

"The fact that Jhaku took my parents away also took away my childhood. That bastard ruined everything and I don't want what has happened to me to happen to other people. To grow up not knowing their family...It's a terrible thing really. Even if we put him away for 20 years, its still 20 years that people get to rest. I just hope that one day he will be gone for good."

Cloud didn't respond. He sat himself in a chair, Aeris glancing over at him to get another look. He was wearing a black tank shirt over his muscular physique. On his right upper arm, Aeris noticed a tattoo that looked like barbed wire that wrapped around the muscle. He had two piercings in his right ear and one on his left. His medium length blonde, hair gently spiked outwards.

Aeris smiled to herself, shaking her head. She didn't yet understand what she had gotten herself into. And she wouldn't, until her fate neared the end of its journey.


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed**

The four spent the entire next day sailing north, night rolling once again into the horizon. The storm from previous nights had been off and on as was the tension in the boat. There were arguments, laughter, jokes, yelling and subtle glares. Cloud did not take much part in the laughter (a few smirks maybe) and jokes. For the most part, everyone kept to themselves.

The moon shone full as that night's storm diminished. The clear water reflected the moons gaze as choppy bits. Waves crashed the hull of the boat, occasionally spraying bits of salty water onto the deck. Cloud was soon joined on deck by Cid, who had begun to prepare for the leave. They had anchored at sunset for a break and were now to take leave again. No words were exchanged between the two, only grunts and sighs.

An hour had past of silence until it was broken by footsteps being followed by the words, "Cid, I was wondering if-oh." Aeris glanced at Cloud who had his back turned against both of the two.

"What is it?" Cid started. She held her breath then responded, "Never mind." Aeris walked over to Cloud and took a seat by his shadow. A thought came to Aeris, like a spur-of-the-moment-type thing, while she looked at the beautiful sea. "Um, Cloud?"

"Mmm?" He turned to face her. At that moment Aeris shoved both of her arms in front of her, pushing Cloud overboard. Before he hit the water, she remembered that look of perplextion he had about his face. He fell backward creating a loud splash of water. Laughing hysterically, she leaned over the edge of the boat, just in time to see his head rise above the water, body bobbing with the small current. "What the hell did you do that for you god damn-"

"Aeris! For crying out loud. Hell, what'd you do that for?" Cid slowed the boat down to a stop, trying to recover the drenched, cursing man. Aeris stopped laughing and extended an arm. "Here. We're even now."

"Even for what?" He grabbed her hand, but instead of having her lift him out, a sarcastic grin broke out on his face as he yanked on her, sending her body flailing into the water. Another splash echoed through the night. Aeris came up to the surface with Cloud who looked amused. She laughed at his faint smile, splashing crystal drops of water over his face.

Cid remained on deck, not too pleased with their actions. He lowered a ladder into the sea, so the two could board the vessel. Not so quick were either of them to board. Aeris swam over to where Cloud was floating, and pressed his head under the clear waters. He came back up, shoving her body away from him and under the water. She bobbed back up, continuing in her laughter. Cloud hesitantly joined her but his laugh was calm.

"You two better get up here before some creature comes attacks. We're now gonna haft a go and take a detour to some land in order to dry your clothes. I ain't gonna let you start a fire on my boat to dry yerselves." His voice was annoyed. Both climbed the ladder to the craft. Aeris plopped onto the deck, laying her body down on the planks. Cloud sat on the bench, slightly smiling to himself. Cid angrily began to steer the boat towards land.

Jhaku smiled wickedly as the news of the destroyed village reached his ears. The meika had done as he commanded, proving to be trustworthy once again. He looked about his room, remembering all of the times he had been removed from Djose and all the times he had been reborn.

He walked over to the window that was the length of his room, the refection of a tall demon in a suit with longer orange hair and golden eyes was faintly visible. His assistant Mavens, an ugly green gremlin with pointy ears and bulging eyes stumbled into the dimly lit room, stuttering the words, "Sir, that Rayne mistress is in search of the Light user. What happens if they find him?" Mavens flinched, awaiting his reaction. Jhaku merely laughed and said, "Come Mavens. There's something I need to show you." Jhaku waved his hand, muttering something his assistant was unable to make out. The floorboards shifted, creating a passageway Mavens had never before known existed.

"Come." Jhaku started down the stairs, Mavens slowly following. When both were under completely, he waved his hand again, sealing the door. The two were surrounded in complete darkness, Jhaku knowing his way, and Mavens trying not to blindly stumble down the spiraling stairs. "Master, perhaps if we had some light?" Mavens voice was extremely unpleasant and deeply scratchy. Jhaku waved his hand in annoyance.

A small ball of golden light appeared, floating dimly above Mavens head. The stairs continued to spiral downwards seeming to go on forever. They eventually reached a door, two stories high. It had unknown script textures carved onto the wood. Jhaku stood there for a moment chanting. The door then slowly creaked open, providing enough space for the two to squeeze through. The hovering light was being moved by Jhaku, he increased its radius. Mavens gasped at the sight that was within the hidden chamber. Hundreds of shadow like creatures, scurried about with blood red eyes darting left and right. "Now." Jhaku said evilly. "Watch." He quickly moved his arm casting the fire spell "Fiagra!" A spinning tube of fire, hurled at the creatures. It hit at least 50 of them, creating a hole that was soon filled up by more. They had multiplied.

"Sir! Are these the creatures of the ancient?" Jhaku nodded.

"But how'd you-"

"The stone of darkness." He pointed to a round concrete shaped object on the far wall that had a deep violet stone placed in a small chink. There were two other holes, the same size as the one with the stone. It created a large circle, foreign words engraved into the stone followed by strange patterns. A colossal engraving of a hideous creature also consumed the walls space. It looked like one of the creatures Jhaku had brought to life, but they were on fire and were bigger, standing on two legs and wearing armor. Mavens was wanting to ask further questions, like the purpose of the wall with gaps, but was hushed by his master.

"How about a test drive?" Jhaku grinned wickedly.

Mystie cast a fire spell, lighting the small pile of wood gathered by Cloud. The three gathered around it, warming up. Cid was pacing on the deck of his boat gathering cooking utensils.

"So you two are finally getting along?" Mystie asked hopefully. Cloud didn't answer, but Aeris faintly nodded. She smiled finally getting her mind off of the destruction of her home. Cloud fiddled with the wrapping on his swords handle then mumbled something nobody was able to make out.

"Huh? What was that Cloud?"

"Nuthin'." He sighed. Cloud's deep majestic indigo eyes glazed over the dancing flames of the fire. He was in a trance. The three sat around the blaze of the fire, listening to their surroundings. Mystie started to hum the song her mother used to sing her before she would go to sleep. Cid eventually came down and joined them at the fire pit. He brought some raw meat and a silver pan. All was silent. The only sounds were those of the crackling fire, spitting out ashes and bits of wood. An owl hooted in the background, and Cid swore he heard something splash in the water. A rustle from the woods startled Aeris. She turned her head asking the group, "Did anyone else hear that?" They shook their heads confused, except for Mystie who nodded. "I'll go check it out." She stood, walking into the forest. "I'll go with her to make sure she is safe." Cid quickly said, stumbling in after her.

Aeris and Cloud were left alone, neither wanting to follow the two. Cloud leaned forward, stretching out his hands, trying to warm them by the fire. Aeris let herself fall backwards, gracefully landing on the padding that was the ground. Her eyes created imaginary lines connecting the stars, trying to form pictures and patterns. "It's such a beautiful night…Regardless of the events."

"Umm hmm." Cloud suddenly yelped in pain. Aeris bolted up frantically asking, "What? What is it?" Cloud's glove had somehow caught fire, flames eating at the cloth whole. He pulled it off, scorching his left hand. Angrily, he threw it into the fire, knowing there was no use in trying to save it. He gripped the burnt hand in his left, blowing on it, hoping to sooth the pain. Aeris leaned over his shoulder saying, "Let me see."

"No. I am fine." he said stubbornly. He pulled away from her, trying to relieve the hurt.

"Come on…I won't touch it. Let me see."

"I said no." Aeris wrestled with him, trying to grab his hand, struggling to see the extent of the burn. He wiggled, striving to get her off of him. He grunted, "Get off of me!"

"Just let me see!" She wondered on why he was always so difficult.

He flipped his body over, positioning her on top of him, now having him pinned to the ground. They stopped moving, both silent for an awkward moment. He pushed her hastily off and reluctantly allowed her to look over his burn.

She gripped his hand, feeling the scar, Cloud wincing in pain. She rubbed her thumb over his palm, tracing it back to the back of his hand.

"Ahem." Both hastily turned their necks, seeing Cid and Mystie looming over them. Cloud and Aeris blushed deeply, shuffling their bodies away from one another.

"Cloud was injured and I was just trying to look over the wound." Aeris said speedily. She brushed off her top, avoiding eye contact from any of them.

"If you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask." Mystie said casually, with a smile peeking on her face.

"Hey, that's the last thing on my mind." Cloud stated, humiliated. He pressed his forefinger into the dirt, creating a print. Aeris tore a piece cloth from her violet cloak, handing it to Cloud, and whispered, "Here. Tie this over the burn…" He took it without making eye contact with her, nodding. Cid and Mystie took their places around the fire.

"That noise you heard, was just an owl catching its dinner." Cid said.

"Poor mousie…" stuttered Mystie, placing her head in her hands. "How about that dinner Cid?" She asked sweetly with an enchanting smile. He grunted, fiddling with the dinner ware. The four of them sat there, not speaking, only listening to Mystie's continued humming. A cool breeze bound the group, feeding the fire. A rustle from the woods startled Aeris. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Oh, ha ha. You aren't gonna get away with that again!" Mystie chuckled. Aeris glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"No…Seriously." She stood picking up her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" Mystie asked in a whiny tone. Aeris shushed her and walked into the woods. The three watched her, confused. Cid thought she was hearing things. A few moments later a scream filled the night air. Cloud was the first one up, sprinting into the woods.

"Holy shit." Hundreds of shadow like creatures were advancing towards him. Their eyes bloodshot. "Aeris!" he shouted noticing her now limp body on the ground, blackness encasing her. Mystie and Cid were soon to follow. Cloud began slicing his way through the creatures, in complete horror of not being able to reach her in time. Mystie cast spells and Cid threw his lance. The creatures just multiplied making it harder for all of them, especially for Cloud to reach Aeris who was barely visible. Their pinchers curled in and out tearing at there clothes, spilling drops of scarlet blood. "What the hell are these things? Ouch!" Cid yelled through the murmur of creatures. "I don't know." cried Mystie through the ever growing noise. The black fiends made the most creepy noise. _Scratching, nibbling_. Cloud struggled to push his way through the black demons. He let out a deep warrior like call, flailing his sword in a whirl. It sliced more shadows, giving him a clearing that should have been appreciated, for more shadows filled it. He was so close to her…Within a flash the creatures were gone leaving a chilling cackle to echo throughout the night air. "Who the hell is out there?" Cid yelled, twirling in a circle.

"Show yourself!" Mystie demanded, panting. Cloud said nothing but kneeled beside Aeris into a pool of liquid. _Blood_. She had a terrible lengthy gash across her stomach and a cut on her eyebrow. Her arms were spread out before him, showing signs of deep bite marks. Her wine-colored blood soaked through her clothes, streaming onto the bare ground where the creatures once were. He dropped his sword and began to shake her tenderly. "Aeris. Aeris. Can you hear me? Wake up. Wake up." He pressed his index finger against her throat. "She's not breathing." Cloud picked Aeris up steadily, her body was limp in his arms. He ignored the blood that slid from her wounds, onto his clothes, staining the fabric. Cid and Mystie peered over him at the lifeless body. "What do you think happened to her? What were they? What did they do?" Mystie asked terrified of the image portrayed in her friends arms. Tears swelled in her pastel blue eyes. She brought her hands upright to her mouth, breathing heavily.

"What will Striker and Rayne think?" she whimpered.

"Mystie, you need to revive her." Cloud said. Her face went pale, and eyes wide, fear blistering her feelings.

She stood there, in great fear. "I-I can't. You remember what happened last time? I can't. I could…."

"Mystie, just do it! Its our only chance." Cloud was frustrated but lifted Aeris' limp body out of the woods.

"But Cid.. If he knew.." She responded in a whisper.

"He'll keep his mouth shut. If not…I'll kill him." He glanced at Cid with expression like stone.

"What the hell is going on here? What happened to her? I know. I'll get the first aid kit!" he stuttered stupidly. Cid was confused and upset. When it came to injured people, he never knew quite what to do.

"Shut up old timer." Cloud barked. He knew Cid was being an idiot. Wounds like Aeris' wouldn't heal with a 'first aid kit'. Cloud placed Aeris near the edge of the water.

"Cloud, I can't." Mystie's eyes began to spill tears.

"JUST DO IT!"

Scared but knowing it was there only hope, Mystie gradually nodded. Squeezing her lips together, she brought both hands together in a quick pray to the Fayth. Exhaling she finally unlatched her cloak, letting it fall to her feet, for the first time. Cid gasped and dropped his weapon, stumbling backwards.

Mystie's slender body stood long and tall. Two light see through metallic wings spread out before them. The detail in every line of the wings were mesmerizing. The moonlight shone through each transparent wing, creating a detailed picture on the ground. In one swift movement, she propelled herself off of the ground, spinning in a complete circle. A flurry of sparkly dust shimmered off her wings. Reaching a certain point in the sky she slowed up and began to float back down. Two elf like ears formed from those which were more humanlike. Her hair was magically pulled into two low pigtails.

Mystie, eyes closed, she began to fall through the night air. Cid tried to step forward to catch the fallen faerie but was stopped by Cloud who whispered, "No. And say anything to anybody, I _will _kill you." Cid was in complete shock. The faerie people were extinct to say the least. Dead…_Wanted_. Gaining speed, she twirled through the air until she was a foot above the ground. Stopping abruptly, an eerie aqua glow surrounded her. It mirrored off the sea sending the color into the heavens. All was silent.

Startling Cid, the orb of light grew and grew, then popped abruptly. Opening her eyes, now colorless ashen, she faced Aeris and began to chant in elfish. Aeris' body began to float out into the sea. Mystie began to dance on top of the water around Aeris. Faster and faster she went until the water began to lift Aeris. Mystie continued to dance and chant, a melody most appealing. She spun, gaining speed. The water brought Aeris up higher, now circling her in every possible way. Tiny specks of crystal like liquid flew of from the spinning circle.

From a distance, Jhaku was watching. A malicious grin, breaking across his face. Darkness consumed his soul.

Mystie began to settle down, bringing the body to shore. She blinked her eyes returning to normal, the rest of her staying in faerie form. Reaching land, she collapsed. Cloud first rushed over to Aeris to see if she was all right, forgetting Mystie at the moment. Cid, instead, rushed over to Mystie in complete awe. Aeris' cuts had vanished, blood stains gone too. He fell to the side of her and began to cradle her in his arms, that rough exterior melting. "Come on…Wake up." He brushed her hair to the side being able to see her unconscious face. He slowly ran his thumb over her left eyebrow, mumbling to himself.

Cid trickled water onto Mystie's face hoping it would wake her up. She gasped so suddenly it made Cid jump. Mystie pulled herself upright having trouble keeping herself stable. "Here." Cid helped lift her.

"Cloud…I did it. At least I think I did." She fainted once again, falling into Cid's arms. He was careful not to touch her transparent wings.

"I'm gonna take 'er to a cabin then come help ya with Aeris." He lifted her, holding her just under the knee in one arm and using the other to hold up her back. Slowly he walked to his boat.

Cloud continued to whisper to Aeris hoping she would wake up. He didn't know exactly why Rayne and Striker needed her so badly, but they nearly rejoiced when they found her. Well, Striker did. Rayne doesn't rejoice. Cloud had joined the Tower's company shortly after leaving the Kooluk Knights for their betrayment to the citizens of Vanuatu, so he didn't know much on why she was needed.

He wanted to help people, but the way the Knights had done it wasn't really…helpful. Wasn't really humane either.

_Cloud finished putting on the last of his Kooluk uniform when Xar stumbled into his room. "C'mon, Cloud! Lets go. They want us and Ari to go check on the people of Vanuatu for some strange reason." Cloud took one last look at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, than grabbed his sword and left with Xar._

_The people of Vanuatu glared at the three as they passed through the desert town. Some people spat at them. "What happened to this place?" Ari asked. Brushing a loose hair aside from her face. _

"_I-I don't know." Cloud said. Both windows and doors were shut of the clay houses. A man wearing a straw hat walked up to them and kindly said, "The people of this town do not appreciate your being here. Do not take their words or actions to far into the heart. It is not your fault exactly, of what misfortune has collided with our town. But it be best that you leave." He nodded then left through a tattered cloth door. "What does he mean?" asked Xar confused. _

"_I think Commander Korrina didn't tell us something when she sent us here." Cloud sighed. _

"_Remember though, this mission was requested by Lady Ruby." Ari replied, thinking._

_The sun beat down on there overly clothed bodies. They continued further into the village. A boy no older than nine ran up to them kicking sand and shouted, "It's YOUR FAULT that mommy and daddy are gone. ALL YOUR FAULT!" The boy kicked Xar in the shin then ran off, upset. Xar rubbed his leg mumbling, "You little brat." Then he shouted, "You're lucky I don't come after you!"_

"_Xar! Don't say things like that. There is something going on here. Remember what that old man said? 'Don't take things too far into the heart'." Ari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just forget about it ok?"_

"_I-I just wish I knew why he did that. I never met that kid before in my life. Something isn't right."_

"_You know…" Cloud started, wiping sweat from his forehead onto his sleeve, "Well, wasn't this place filled with…water at one point? I don't ever remember it being this dry."_

"_You are right." A woman walked by coughing badly. She limped through a cloth door, above hung the word 'Healer' engraved on a wooden board. _

"_Maybe someone in there will know." Xar said simply. The three followed the woman into a small room with medical beds. Another woman came down the stairs in a white dress, glaring at the Kooluk Knights. Her hair fell past her shoulders, scuffed with dirt and sand. _

"_Get out of here. You are not welcome in this town. Leave now or I'll-"_

"_Or you'll what?" laughed Xar. "Heal us to death?"_

"_Xar!" Ari slapped his arm. The woman in white whispered, "No. I'll shoot you." Swiftly, she pulled out a gun and aimed it at them. "Since when do healers carry guns?" Xar wondered aloud, a bit frightened._

"_Since people like __you__ entered our village, destroying it. Now leave before I kill you all."_

"_Wait." Cloud started. "What exactly happened here?" She glared at him, aiming the gun at his forehead._

"_Don't act stupid Blondie." Cloud clenched a fist but continued. "We really have no clue to what is going on. We were sent by our commander to come 'check the town' but she never told us why."_

"_Oh, so Lady Ruby hadn't told her precious knights what she had done to this town?" She said in a mocking voice. "She hadn't told you that she stole the sun rune from us and used it against us? She hadn't told you that all the water dried up, causing disease amongst everyone?" She began to shout. "She hadn't told you that everyone in this town is DIEING because of the lack of water and that Fiends have entered Vanuatu attacking innocent children? Well here is something you can tell your precious Lady. Tell her that even though the people of this town have little spirit left they will OVERPOWER her and justice will be heard! And all of her precious knights, ARE GOING TO DIE!" She fired the gun, the single bullet zipped into Ari's chest. Ari let out a dull cry. Cloud and Xar heard something crack inside of her. Xar lunged out, catching Ari, her wound leaking blood. "What the hell have you done?" screamed Xar._

"_I told you to leave, now get out of here before I allow you to sample a piece of silver metal yourself." Xar started cussing the healer out but was quickly hushed by Cloud. "C'mon. Lets go." It's not that he didn't want to kill her for shooting his friend. But Ari needed to be treated and he had a feeling that the healer wasn't going to be of help. After all, she's the one who put the bullet in Ari's chest._

"_See? Blondie gets the idea." Having enough of her calling him 'Blondie', he unclenched his fists and lunged out for the gun in her hands. She, being quicker, quickly pulled away laughing hysterically. "Nice try, Blondie, but this is your last chance to leave." She aimed the gun at Cloud and began to count down. "Three…Two…" They disappeared through the flap before she got to one, Xar dragging Ari. _

_Xar sat on the dirt paved ground pulling Ari into his lap. The day became more humid, but time was slow. "Ari…What has she done? Why…Cloud. What's going on? What did I miss? What did __we__ miss?"_

"_I…It's hard to say. Is she responding?" Ari's eyes slowly blinked open, she began to cough blood. "Xar…" Her voice was weak and dry._

"_Yeah? I'm here Ari." Cloud rummaged through the bag they had brought and pulled out gauze. "I…you…help…the p-…people. Truth…" The last of her words faded and her head delicately fell into his lap, eyes now closed. "No.." Xar cried. "No…" Cloud dropped the gauze. _

"_She's…dead isn't she?" _

_Xar nodded solemnly. _

"_You know something Cloud? I kinda liked her."_

"_We all did, Xar. I know she was a bit annoying at times but-"_

"_No, Cloud...I mean I liked her. I always had these thoughts…of us getting married. Starting a family, ya know?" Cloud raised both eyebrows and somewhere inside of him a voice said, I knew it all along. _

"_Oh man, I'm sorry…Xar, we need to get outta here, though. C'mon help me wrap her." Both Xar and Cloud stopped talking at that point, saddened by a sudden death. Xar especially. Xar and Ari had been close friends since, forever, and he wasn't sure if he would survive without her._

_They managed to bring her back to Nall. They told their Commander what had happened, giving her the full report on Vanuatu, including the part about the boy kicking Xar. At the end, Korrina laughed. _

"_I don't see the hilarity in all this Commander." Xar said, anger boiling inside of him. _

"_Commander, if you may be so kind as to tell us, what had happened to Vanuatu?" Cloud asked, wanting answers. _

"_Its simple my dear boy. Vanuatu as trying to form their own government. Trying to break from the Lady's rule. So Lady Ruby stole the sun rune from them and used its power against the people of Vanuatu, teaching them a lesson. The power of the rune dried up the once sparkling lakes that surrounded the town."_

"_How could she?" Cloud said. Trying to hold back his temper that was easily fused._

"_How could she? How could __they__! Cloud you aren't turning against us are you?"_

"_Commander, you don't find this the least bit inhumane? That healer killed our god damn friend. She killed __your__ troop!"_

"_Yes but that girl, Ari, was easily replaced now wasn't she? And you could be too if you keep talking to me like that." Xar wrapped his fingers around his sword that hung at his side, stating, "Yes, and so could YOU!" He drew his sword and in a flash charged at Korrina. She, just as quick whipped out hers and plunged it into his heart. _

"_Xar!" Cloud shouted. Korrina pulled out her sword, blood dripping from the sharp metal as Xar's lifeless body dropped to the floor._

"_It's a shame really. Having two good knights dead." She pulled out a cloth and wiped Xar's blood from her sword. "I wouldn't want to make it three." She looked at Cloud whose breathing became heavy, body still in complete shock, fingernails digging into his skin in clenched fists._

"_Don't do anything rash Cloud." Korrina left the room and that was the last he had ever seen of her._

Cloud shivered. All that was long ago. Four years ago to be exact. He tried hard to not bring up the past, verbally or mentally. He gazed down at Aeris' closed eyes, stroking her dark colored hair. "Aeris…Please wake up. You've got to wake up." The words he spoke pleaded, but the tone he used didn't show it. He tried to save her. Not that Aeris would ever know…

Jhaku returned to his layer, happier than ever. Mavens had great excitement run through the coarse of his veins, and for once when he spoke, it wasn't stuttering. "Sir! That girl.. She was a _faerie!!!_ Got to be one of the last of her kind to actually leave their hidden homes. Wonder out into the world. Do you know what that means???"

"Of coarse I do you ignorant piece of scum." Mavens flinched at the words. "Do _you_ know what that means?" Mavens didn't speak, in fear of his master once again. "It means that _she_ knows where the others are hiding. And where they are, is the Amulet of the Seven Winds." Jhaku's assistant was completely perplexed. Mavens had no idea of where this was going. He had thought of something else. Jhaku sat himself in his grand chair leaning back, smiling wickedly.

"And what does that mean mast-"

"It means-" he began in complete rage of the inferior creature standing beside him, then smiled and said, "…All in due time my dear Mavens. All in due time."

Cid had not yet returned from the boat, busy to tending to the needs of the mesmerizing faerie. His mind was entangled in what he could do for her, for this rare creature. To please her. He kneeled at the side of her bed, gazing into her face. Cid heard stories of men falling in love with these creatures, because of their beauty and charm. He blushed telling himself he was not one of these men. _I'm just trying to help her get better. Make sure she lives. Yes. I am not in love with her. I've got to be at least 25 years older than her, Outrageous. _

But a voice in the back of his head started to taunt him in a mocking voice. _Does age really matter Cid? Think about it. What are you doing right now? Staring at her! That's what. You are in love old man. And with a __faerie__! Wow you really know how to pick your woman!!!_

_SHUT UP!!! Its not true. I barely know her. How can I be in love with her? There is no reason for that._

_You know, reason and love keep little company together nowadays._

_Get out of my head! I don't love her, I haven't fallen for a faerie, I am too old for love. God damn it! Ger outta my head! Leave me alone. Gaugh._

"Cid?" Mystie fluttered open her eyelashes and looked at Cid who began to blush once again. Oh how pretty she was. Her eyes, that pale blue like running water. "Umph, um hmm?"

"Where are Cloud and Aeris?" _She brought up Cloud…So Cid. What now? Apparently he means more to her than __you_

"They're still outside….How are you feeling? Ok? So umm…"

"Uh, yeah. Are you ok? Wait…Did it work? Is Aeris ok?" She became frantic and began to move around.

"I don't know. Cloud's dealing with it." When he said Cloud's name, his face turned sour. She stood up to go out after them.

"No! You need you're rest. They'll be in here soon. And if not, we'll go get them but you need your rest. Lie down." She did as told, knowing it was best for her and that, hopefully, Cloud would make sure Aeris was fine. Mystie felt lightheaded than closed her eyes saying softly, "Thank you." Cid tried not to smile but the corners of his mouth betrayed him.

_Told you._

Cloud had switched his gaze from Aeris for the first time to sea. He had forgotten about Mystie completely by now, too concerned with Aeris. The wind sent a chill down his back. He continued to run his thumb gently across her forehead, watching the waves quietly slap the sides of Cid's boat. He glanced back down at Aeris, body still limp. His deep pools of indigo eyes almost looked liquefied with tears but not quite. "I'm sorry…I tried. Forgive me." Her body rustled in his lap.

"I do but its not you're fault." He looked down in amazement, a soft voice almost whispered to him. Her emerald eyes flickered open, staring into his indigo ones.

"You're…Alive!"

"Don't get soft on me now Cloud." She smiled, he returned it.

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." She then realized she was in his arms, blushing. She straightened herself up, sitting next to him the cool draft flowing faintly through her hair. She pulled herself next to him, both looking at the full golden moon. The stars twinkled brightly, as if trying to outdo one another in brightness. Aeris asked about what had happened, and Cloud explained everything to her, including the part about Mystie transforming into a faerie. Both tried to forget that the world would soon be in jeopardy. Moments of silence passed before she said in a hushed whisper, "Thank you, Cloud."

"For what?"

"You saved me, didn't you? All I remember were those awful creatures, appearing outta thin air, surprising the hell outta me. They lunged without warning. Then everything went black."

"…No. Mystie did."

"But I woke up with you, not…not her."

"She had passed out and…well, I Mr. tough guy?" she chortled, than grabbed her side. The wounds were gone but the pain was still there, prying at her bones.

"Well, uh…hmmm." he stuttered

"I thought you would be one to leave me to die."

He sat there, not wanting to speak. His tough guy shell was slowly molding back into place.

"Er, no…I wouldn't let anybody die such a meaningless death."

"Cloud?" He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"…Will you help me to the cabin? My I don't really feel good." She struggled to stand, he quickly helped her, reaching out and grabbing her forearm.

When she was up, she stood there looking at his eyes, at them not into them. He jumped a little when she threw her arms around him in a thankful embrace. "Thank you."

"But I didn't do anything, I told you." She pulled away, this time looking into his eyes.

"You did more than you will ever know." And with that being said, she turned away, limping to her cabin.

Cid pulled his gaze away from the faerie when he heard footsteps thudding down the passage, into the cabin one over. At that point he remembered that Aeris was dieing and quickly stood. He ran out to the deck of the boat, glancing around until his eyes fell upon Cloud who was standing, looking dumbstruck, in the same position.

"Cloe! Where is she? Is she alive?" Panic in his voice was more obvious than Mystie being a faerie.

"Huh? What?" Cloud did not notice the little nick name Cid had returned with.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Oh. She just went in….HEY!!! What the hell did you call me?" But before he could finish Cid had already hurried inside to find Aeris. Returning to the stubborn creature Aeris had met, Cloud advanced to the boat, mumbling under his breath.

Cid rapped the knuckle of his middle finger on the door he heard slam only moments before. A voice from inside mumbled, "Come in."

The door burst open, startling Aeris to see a worried Cid standing there. He stumbled into the room embracing Aeris. "I thought you died."

She thought she heard him sniffle as if he were crying, but wasn't sure. She winced from pain stating, "Oh yeah I bet. That's why you were in here attending to _Mystie. The faerie queen."_ His red face only grew redder, he had nothing to say to that. He suddenly felt guilty. He had left Aeris dead, the girl who was as close to family as he had left for a faerie that he barely knew. That voice returned once again to press the guilt deeper into him.

_People always choose love over friends ya know. Just admit it. Oh how Aeris' life was in Jeopardy, and the closest thing you did was suggesting to get a __first aid kit!!!!__ Wow. I never thought you, Cid would be the one to let family die. So selfish. Putting your needs before others. Tsk tsk._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!" Cid screamed.

"Excuse me?" Aeris began to glare at him in a stupefied manner. Why was he yelling at her?

"I'm glad your alive but I need some fresh air." He gave her one last squeeze then shuffled to the deck of the boat to get away from the land and rid of that pesky voice in his head. Aeris grabbed her stomach, almost throwing up. She lied herself down on the bed, wrapping herself in the sheets, reviewing the days events repeatedly in her mind. Oh what a day. What a long and tedious day.

"But yet another awaits tomorrow…." And with that she closed her eyes as she felt the boat pull out of the lands reach, heading into the next day.


	5. Chapter Four: Home at Last

**Chapter Four: Home At Last**

A tall tower's shadow loomed over the growing horizon. The golden sun peeked above the ground slowly as if contemplating the thought of whether to rise or not. Land was in clear view now, within a few minutes the group of four would be on foot to the tower of humanity. Cid gazed out at the sunrise, watching the beautiful colors dance across the sky. He effortlessly steadied the wheel of the boat and sighed. He kept wondering about what he would do after this. Should he go back to Tajima and help with the damage? Or stay at the tower to help in the war with Aeris, Cloud and…Mystie. He sighed again.

Mystie, with one hand on her hip, gazed at the crystal sea through her single paned window. They were almost there. Fear arose within side of her. _What would they do to her? She had transformed, when she wasn't supposed to._

_Yeah? But she could have died;_ the voice inside of her reminded her. _Then what?_

_I know…Still…What am I to do? Ohhhh. It will be days before they can place me back into human form. The remedy is a tricky bit to make._

_HUMAN FORM?! You still had your WINGS! Why not just stay in your original form? Your __natural__ form?_

_First of all you know that they can't hide my wings. The remedy isn't strong enough for that. The only way to rid them would be to remove them completely. Second off, staying in this…this form, they would find me. And I'd have to go back. Or even worse. One of the hunters…maybe._

She shook the nasty thoughts that had invaded her mind. She knew that people hunted mystical creatures such as herself because of that stupid rarity. The humans and their stupid ness and greed. Well most of them anyways. Her true friends were those at the tower. Rayne, Striker, Cloud, Violetta the towers cook, Cecilia the housekeeper (by will of course) Kekoa the weapons trainer…and all the rest. No more stupid laws. No more stupid, stupid customs. No more stupid restrictions. Freedom was the tower. Well mostly. You couldn't run around blindly in the nude, not that she ever would. Heavens no. But it was more freedom than the faerie lord would ever allow her. She smiled, happy to be _home._

Aeris sat up in bed, grabbing her aching side. The feeling of vomit was growing in her throat, this time being unable to hold it back. She quickly turned to the side of her bed, and let it out. The smell was completely unbearable, like a combination of vinegar and wet dog. She forced herself to cough to rid of any extra chunks that might have been lodged in her throat. Her stomach felt a bit better.

Sunlight poured into her cabin spilling warm beams of light around her and the sheets. Slowly she stood, trying to avoid rocking against the ships sway. Breathing through her mouth she placed a sheet over the vomit on the floor and stepped out of her cabin. Before even thinking of leaving to the deck she closed her door as to not let the stench foul anyone else's nose.

The door clicked as she saw Mystie leaving her cabin as well. The faerie stood there wide eyed before knocking Aeris over in a hug that almost woke up her stomach again. "You're alive!" Aeris pulled away and nodded.

"I guess I owe you a thanks."

"Nonsense. It was more Cloud's doing though. He convinced me to. If not for his stubborn persistence you would probably…be…_dead_." Her eyes filled with tears.

"No no. I heard about your...transformation." Mystie had her cloak on once again hiding her wings but her ears told another story.

"How are you feeling?"

"Er- fine."

"Really? Usually there is a nasty side affect to being revived like that. Inflammation of the stomach. Are you sure?"

"Well…Uh…It hurts just a little now." Aeris gripped her side tenderly. Mystie brought out a green slimy liquid from her side pouch.

"Here. This will help a lot. It takes a few minutes to fully kick in but it will provide temporary relief until you receive treatment from Leah in the ward at the tower." Aeris resisted the urge to let her face wrinkle in disgust, and for her lips to let the words pass, "You want me to _drink_ that gunk?" She extended her hand and allowed the remedy to be placed in her palm.

"Hurry. You will feel much better. I promise." Mystie cocked her head to the side like an irresistible puppy then smiled that smile that Cid would find captivating. Aeris forced a giggle than muttered, "Bottoms up." She uncorked the small bottle then gulped down the goop. She felt her body trying to reject the remedy, but forced it down unwillingly. She gagged before handing the half empty bottle back to Mystie.

"Come." Aeris hacked. "Let us go to the deck for-" she coughed again- "fresh air." Aeris finally managed. Satisfied, Mystie pocketed the bottle and followed her up to the deck.

Up deck, Cid was humming happily. "Hey I know that one." Mystie chirped. Startled he stopped humming, red-faced. Aeris sat down, feeling her stomach going through a strange process. Mystie began to twirl across the planks singing, "_...you take it so slowly, and yours eyes look so lonely…" _Aeris stifled a laugh. Mystie was too much of a character. The faerie jumped onto the railing and continued, "_You got a secret I can't keep..._" The rest she hummed. Twirling around, her cloak flailed about, flowing with speed against the wind.

Aeris looked up at Cid who, once again, was being hypnotized by Mystie. _Oh god_. She thought. "Cid…..CID!"

"Hmm? Huh? What? What do you want?"

"I um kinda… threw… up… onmycabinfloor."

"Huh?"

"Thecabinflooriscoveredinvomit."

"Huh? Wh-… are you kidding me? Dammit. Gimme ten minutes." He sighed in anger. Anchoring the boat he hurriedly went down into the cabins. Mystie stopped dancing, sitting cross legged on the planks. "How's your tummy?"

Aeris thought to herself. "Better. Truly. Hey, where's Cloud?"

"Sleeping." She sighed and shook her head. "If he was a bird, there would be no worms left for him."

"And Cid's down there…" Aeris quickly stood, removing her outer clothes except for the torn shorts and halter top. She kicked off her boots, and untied her hair from its violet ribbon.

"What are you doing?" Aeris stood on the rail, balanced like a feline. Catching on to her actions Mystie said, "We have water spigots at the tower. It'll be a few minutes, you don't know what lurks down there! And-"

"What down _there_?" Aeris pointed to the crystalline waters. Bending her knees she jumped off the boat and dived into the water. Wide eyed, Mystie stumbled to the side shouting, "Aeris? Aeris!" She wasn't visible, yet. Frantic she ran to the other side, eyes outlining the sea. A figure bobbed up, ripples extending over the waves. Aeris started laughing.

"It's not funny! Now get up here before-"

"Before what?" She laughed. "Before-"

Without warning she was pulled into the depths, the dark water encasing her.

"AERIS!!!" Mystie cried in complete horror. Aeris bobbed back up laughing hysterically.

"Just kidding."

Mystie, in pure rage, threw her arm up mumbling, "Waterga." A circle of water blasted Aeris into the air. She hit the deck of the boat with a very noticeable _thud_. The shot of water settled back into the sea without a sign of disturbance.

"What the hell Mystie? Can't take a joke? Sheesh." She kneeled with a fresh bruise forming on her left upper arm. She rubbed it with great force as if the pain would decay but had no such luck.

"I'm not going to let anything else happen to anyone again. We had war practically with a group of Meika, we got attacked by some shadow like creatures in the woods, and something else that is _not to be mentioned out loud_. I don't need you to be getting…_sea napped_ if you will. Ok? So please try to refrain from your antics which seem to becoming habit."

"Well, I can't help it ok? I absolutely just love water. You wouldn't have a way to cure this fresh bruise would you?"

"Aeris, I can only perform black magic. Not white magic, which is the healing."

"But…In the woods. Didn't you save me?"

"That is only because I am a faerie. Certain remedy's I was taught but not such things as simple as a _bruise_." Aeris rubbed her arm again thinking this over.

"You're not gonna have me stuck in some ward are you?" Aeris hated having to lie in bed for days on end with nothing to do. Missing all the action as she thought.

"…Well, Leah might need to run a few exams…" Mystie bit her lower lip.

"We'll see about that…So who are these people I'm gonna be meeting? What are they like?" She began pulling on her jacket and boots as she spoke.

"Hmmm. Where to start? Ok. Striker, well, he's the type that can be playful if the timing is appropriate, but that comes rarely. He has the ability of mind control, he once threw silverware at Cloud because, well, you see Cloud had-"

"Cloud had _what_ Mystie?" Cloud stood at the door with eyes as deep indigo slants, hair not as combed as usual. His sword had not been sewn to his body for once, making him look smaller than that 6 foot plus figure really was.

"Oh! You scared me. I was just telling Aeris-"

"Telling her _what_?" He interrupted once more.

"Well if you actually let me finish my sentence-" She paused. Confirming he was actually not going to interrupt she continued, "I was telling her about the time you...well don't you remember? He went that WHOLE day without-"

"She doesn't need to know about that!" He brutally interrupted.

"Wow you sounded like you could actually do something that was actually fun, that you _could_ be fun." Aeris cut in.

"I still can be!"

"Yeah _can be_. Mm hmmm." Aeris stifled a giggle when Cloud tried to pierce her with that intense glare.

"Oh you two!" Mystie laughed. "Cut it out. Anyways…Where was I? Oh yeah. Now about Rayne. She is a very serious, respectable person. She is also a worker of the dark arts but way more powerful than I can ever hope to be. She is a jinni demoness."

"Wait…Aren't they supposed to be evil or sumthin?" Aeris asked curiously.

"Well, Rayne…It's a long story. She is but the last of her kind."

"Can she perform white magic too?"

"No." Cloud answered for Mystie. "The people who perform white magic are better known as _healers_. And that would be Seneca."

"I know what a healer is.." Aeris said darkly. "And why would you have two healers in the first place?"

"Huh?" Mystie said in puzzlement.

"You told me that you had someone named Leopard or something that was going to examine me," Aeris cringed, "so why would you have both Lepprecon and Cinnamon as healers when one should be enough?"

Cloud smirked. "First of all." he started, "its not 'Leopard and Cinnamon', its Leah and Seneca."

"And," Mystie finished, "Leah's more of a nurse, she has no magic skill. She just tends to the people in the ward. Seneca is the healer." Aeris felt a sweep of stupidity come over her.

She stood up and stretched quietly asking, "Where's Cid? He should have been done by now."

"Why? What was he doing?" Cloud asked in curiosity.

"Oh well, you see-" Mystie started without the thought of Aeris perhaps being even slightly embarrassed.

"Shut up!" Aeris shouted without hesitating. Mystie went red instantly, then quickly turned from the both of them.

"I-I'd better go see if he's ok…" With that Mystie went under the deck, without any eye contact from either of them. Cloud gazed at the horizon, not taking his stare off of the Tower. It was so close, but not really. He just wanted to get back and bathe and rest and have a decent meal for once in the last 5 days. He stripped off his gloves and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. Aeris watched him as she calmed down, settling herself down on the seat opposite of him.

"Cinnamon." He mused.

"Yeah ha-ha." She said sarcastically. "Its _soooooooooo_ funny that I forgot to laugh." He smiled weakly. She looked into the pools of water that held his stare, looking as if she would drown in his gaze.

"What?"

She pulled away realizing that she had been staring and mumbled, "Oh nothing. It was nothing."

"Are you-" He shook his head. "Never mind." A _thump_ broke the awkwardness. Cid stumbled across the deck screaming, "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!!!! AAHHGH!!!" His hands were gripping his graying hair, eyes wide with anger, pulse swelling. His body swung forward then bent back with screams of frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cloud started.

"Cid? What in the world is wrong with you?" Aeris walked cautiously over to him, placing one hand on his broad shoulder, using soothing words to calm him. She used the other hand to loosen his grip on his hair so it would not be ripped from his skull.

"Are you ok?" His eyes flickered as he looked at her. His breathing slowed as he began to mumble, walking to the anchor. He continued mumbling, Cloud nor Aeris understanding what he was trying to say. He managed the anchor, than set sail for the land, Both still in complete shock and confusion. Mystie hadn't been seen until they anchored by shore.

When they reached the tower, Mystie hoped to be greeted by warm hugs and friendly greetings, but had no such luck. (It was in her nature to want those types of things). Instead, Cloud was merrily greeted by Cecilia the maid. She had short, straight, black hair and brown eyes. Mystie received a glare and Aeris got a handshake and a:

"You must be the new girl whose supposed to help us save the world, huh?" She was a young girl who was about 10 or 12.

"Yup, I guess so." She looked at Mystie who turned to whistle.

"Well, whether you are here to help us save the world or just help Miss Rayne, you better _watch yourself_. Don't think I won't know what you will try to pull. Just like the last one..." Cecilia switched her tone from bitter to sweet than took Aeris by the hand and smiled, "By the way. My name is Cecilia. I am the maid here." She gazed at Cloud before turning into the tower, looking him up and down.

"What was that about? And isn't she a little young to be a _maid?_" Aeris asked.

"Cecilia kind of has a teeny-weeny crush on-" Mystie nodded her head towards Cloud who had his elbow pointing towards the sky, rubbing his neck.

"What?"

Mystie giggled. "It's a long story. Come on. You need to meet the head honcho." She led Aeris into the main hall, followed by Cloud and Cid.

The room was vast, completely made from marble. Ivory colored drapes hung low on the two windows which were as tall as the room itself, giving the hall a touch of elegance. By one of the towers windows was a snow white loveseat and matching chair. The legs of it were made of Mahogany wood. In the center of this room, which made it even more so gorgeous, was a set of parallel stairs, both curving inward towards the center of the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the seemingly high sky ceiling. Every step the company took echoed throughout the room and back again. Both Aeris and Cid were gaping at the sight. Cid especially who spent most of his life in the 'slums'. The door slowly shut behind them. In a sing-song voice the young faerie called out, "Weee'rrrre baaaaaaaaaaaack!" She twirled than did a curtsey with her cape. A set of footsteps rang out, coming from a hallway , lower the stairs on the right.

A tall older woman appeared in a black gown that trailed out from behind her. The tips of her sleeves were silver, the sleeves themselves swallowing her arms and hands (as did the gown do to her body). The top part of her _long_ hair was pulled into a loose bun, the bottom was left down. Her sleek black bangs were swept to the side, completely covering her right eye. Her eyes grey, her lips pulled into an expressionless frown. Mystie squeaked than bowed. Rayne stopped in front of them, hands held at the stomach, hidden. Cloud nodded slowly in respect. Seeing the others, Cid got down on one knee then bowed. Aeris bit her lower lip then nodded slightly.

"I am glad you have made it Aeris. Safely I presume."

"I-"

"I apologize for this improper introduction. I am Rayne. No nicknames. No substitutions. Just Rayne will do. And don't feel obliged to bow to me, when I enter the room-" Cid quickly stood up. "All I ask for is your respect. You don't have to like me but you do _need_ to respect me."

"I am Aeris Lenabourgh-"

"I know who you are and why you are here. But the question is, _do you_?" Aeris instantly thought that Rayne was not a very nice person. She interrupted, practically demanded respect and from the looks of it, she had never smiled once in her life.

"Well, kinda…but you see- I-" Aeris stopped trying. "No."

"Come with me up to the study, then you can bathe, eat, and rest. But that must wait until after this." She turned, Aeris reluctantly following beginning to actually _hate_ her. None the less, she followed her up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Cid asked.

"Rayne." Mystie said in silence not making eye contact with him. "Cloud, I am going to go look for Striker. He should have been here." She took off down through the center of the stairs through the hallway.

"Should I leave?" Cid asked Cloud.

"Actually now that you mention it we no longer require your services. Not that we ever did…" He began to push Cid towards the door.

"But are you-"

"Yup, positive." Cloud opened the door and shoved Cid out.

"Hey! What about-" The door slammed before his words turned to mumbling. Cloud locked it then smirked.

"Finally."

"Cloud!" A voice rang out from the top of the stairs. A girl suddenly appeared, racing down the stairs.

"Cloud." It was Cecilia. "How was your trip?" She huffed.

"It was fine Cecilia." He kneeled down to her level. "And yours?" She giggled.

"I didn't go on a trip silly!" He smiled at the girl. She blushed. "But I did miss you…You were gone for a gazillion days! And looking for that _girl _tooBut I did keep people out of your room. (Not that anyone would go in there. Cecilia actually was caught by Striker laying in Cloud's bed) Are you hungry? I can have Violetta make you a sandwich."

"That's ok. I'm not hungry." Actually he was hungry, but he really wanted to bathe first. "I think I will go get cleaned up first." She looked disappointed. Cecilia knew the exact way he liked his sandwiches. But her face brightened when she came up with the idea,

"I'll go get a bath ready for you!" Before he could respond she took off back up the stairs, doing what she had said she would do. He watched her go unaware of the crush she had on him. He felt a twinge of happiness run through him, for that little girl to be smiling.

_Cloud wondered through the streets of Notron on a mission when he heard screams of a group of people in the forest. He ran in to see that a spindra had killed four people and pierced their bodies on lower branches. It was working on the 5th, a girl, trying to grab her with its front legs. He ran in without any regard for his own safety and stabbed the creature. The creature wasn't fazed but it did turn its attention away from the girl and focused on him. He quickly pulled out his sword from the belly of the hideous creature, covered in blue blood. Spindra's bodies were made up of mostly armor, and he couldn't remember its one weak spot. _

_The spider jumped forwards knocking him over. He got up, kicking the spider with both legs, into the air. The girl continued to scream and wail, but behind the comfort of the tree. The spider lunged again, this time sinking its fangs into his left arm, squirting Cloud's blood into its own eyes by mistake. It screeched pulling away, using its pinchers to try and clear its view. That's when it hit him. The weak spots on Spindras were the eyes. Furious, the spider attacked blindly. Even though it was unable to see, the spindra had excellent ability by smell. It whipped its body back and forth bumping trees, searching for Cloud's scent. It found him, now up in a tree. Cloud was gripping his wound. He could feel the poison rush into his veins but the safety of the little girl was too important to him. Children always were to Cloud. The Spindra raced up the tree snapping its jaws, wanting to taste the humans blood. Revenge for ruining its dinner. It thought of Cloud as a before dinner snack. He waited until Spindra was a foot lengths away. Spindra could smell that scent, it being stronger than ever. The smell of dying human. It leaned back, ready for the lunge that was to kill Cloud. When it did it was like a bolt of lightning. But Cloud was somehow quicker, he was expecting the spider to lunge. He pierced it in its left eye with his sword. It screeched than fell. _

_Cloud swung down from the branches, the Spindra on its back twitching. Just in case, he planted his sword into its jaw, through its head. It gave out a final shriek before its legs curled into its body. The girl cautiously came out from behind the tree and said between sobs, "I-is it g-gone?" Cloud walked over to her and kneeled. _

"_Is that your family?" She threw herself into his arms sobbing. The girl was Cecilia. He embraced her, knowing the pain from losing people so close to you. He stroked her hair as she continued to sob. He looked up at the four bodies, hanging limply from the branches. There were two adults, her parents, he thought. The fathers face was hidden, but blood dripped from his lifeless body just the same. And the woman, her mother, had to have been very attractive. Before all this. He shivered. The mothers eyes were still open. She looked like she had been crying. But something seemed wrong. Something seemed not normal about the way she was. Her middle was ripped open, and something was hanging from her insides. Then Cloud figured it out. She had been pregnant. Sure enough he could make out an unborn child hanging from a cord. It didn't even look human, the way it swayed in the breeze. The body was deformed, an arm missing. He looked away, not liking the picture of the mother and her baby, dead on a branch, dripping crimson blood, shedding unseen tears, swaying with the wind._

_The other two bodies must have been her brothers. One was on the branch backwards, the other upside down. His legs bent over him. All of them were dead, some missing parts, all dripping blood. That devilish crimson liquid. He looked away, allowing Cecilia to stain his shirt, allowing her hot tears to seep through the material. Cloud was a changed person when it came to children. The only one who could explain this was the Fayth. He got his compassion from his mother, whether he knew her or not._

_The two were there for a long time until her eyes were dried up for the night. No matter how bad his urge was to eat or how sore his legs became, he continued to sit there, comforting the child. When her breathing became steady he pulled her away asking, "Do you have any other family?" She shook her head, eyes swelling with tears._

"_We w-were out for a re-relaxing picnic to celebrate Dan-Daniels 5th birthday. It's tr-tradition in our fam-imly, and out of nowhere this big spi-spider came out and-and…" She couldn't finish. Instead a new flow of tears came, streaming down her blotchy face. Cloud picked her up and began to leave the woods. She cried herself to sleep in his arms, he took her to the tower._

He somehow convinced Rayne and Striker to let her stay. Stating she had no family, and told the horrid story of how her family was murdered by a Spindra. Cecilia had insisted to do something for them for the kindness of their hearts to take her in. So she decided to help organize the tower, not that they needed it, but they couldn't tell the poor girl otherwise. She kept to herself most days in the beginning. Only smiling when Cloud happened to pass by. Otherwise talked to no one. He was happy that she had finally come over that traumatic experience. It had been 5 months or so now and Cecilia was happy. Cloud went up to his room, removing his weapons and stretched out on his bed, waiting for the chirpy child to come tell him his bath was ready.

Rayne and Aeris were relaxing in the study which was furnished in a shade of lighter blues. The drapes were droopy, a sky blue and the furniture a pleasant pale blue. Aeris sat in one of the chairs with nice fluffy pillows, Rayne stood by the window. "How much do you know?" She began.

"Well, I was told that you knew my parents. That you were old friends. That you wanted me to help you fight off Jhaku. Help form an army. Stuff like that."

"Right and wrong. Why did you agree?"

"Revenge."

"That is it? Well. Let me clue you in. First how much do you know about Jhaku, so I know where to start."

"I didn't even know that he was alive again."

"I guess I should start from the beginning then. Before you were born your parents had lived here at the tower. They were pretty young, a bit younger than you. Djose was beginning to crumble into complete chaos, Jhaku growing stronger with different stones and runes, using them as a guide, getting people from towns to join him under his command. If they didn't they were killed, so most did out of fear. Others chose to fight and every one of them died. He was getting extremely powerful, wanted to rule the planet. He had an army of people with the souls drained from them. Almost zombie like but not exactly. He wasn't very trustful so that's why his army didn't have their own thoughts, their own emotions. Most were told to kill their families and did.

"However, not all stones and runes were in his power. The ones he did not have were those hardest to come up with. The Amulet of Seven Winds, Humanity, and the Sun rune. The Amulet of the Seven Winds was safely hidden among the faeries, their home still not known to this day by anyone except for the faeries themselves. And that includes Mystie. The Crystal of Humanity was and is hidden here, but there is no way he could get in. This Tower is protected by a very strong and hard to conjure spell, that keeps those that are deceitful and evil out. And last is the Sun Rune, which no living person knows where it is hidden. The last time anyone had seen it as when Lady Ruby stole it from the town of Vanuatu. Since she has died, nobody's seen it since.

"At this point the only one who would be able to defeat Jhaku was that person who could wield the Light of the Heavens. And this time, fate chose a woman for the first time. Usually, the Light would choose a man, but I guess you could say we were both cursed and blessed.

"We had this person fighting with us, but there was a problem. When the Light was used, they would die instantly, being reincarnated into another person, who would be eviler than the first that was defeated. It was a never ending cycle. We were trying to come up with a way to rid of the evil without that person dieing too. Then we came up with this.

"Since the bearer of the Light was female, we figured that if she were to have a child, that child would have a pure soul. But only if that child's father had the blood of a man who once before bared the Light as well. Whether it be grandfather, or someone way back when. You see, a pure soul would not be able to be reincarnated into another evil person. And the ability of the Heavens would be passed down from them into that child."

"Well, if that's the case, why is Jhaku alive again today?"

"Please. Try not to interrupt." Aeris glared daggers at Rayne.

"When the person had the child, a lovely baby girl, she grew too attached and refused to have her girl's purpose on this planet to be killed. She eventually ran away with her husband and was never seen from us again.

"Two years had passed of Jhaku living on, without being stopped. We did everything in our power to try and stop him, but without the power of the heavens, we got nowhere. When we thought that we had finally lost, the light user revealed herself and used what was left of her power to defeat Jhaku, giving Djose another twenty years of peace."

"What does this have to do with my parents. And what about the child? The one who was to rid of him again?"

"Patience. Now Jhaku didn't know about the pure child and still doesn't. He believes that this will be the final battle and ironically, if things go to plan, it will. We have assumed that he is in search of the Sun Rune and will steal anything else valuable trying to get to it. He is a gluttonous demon and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. The weeping of a child nor the love of a woman could stop him."

"I just don't get it. What does this have to do with my parents?"

"Aeris, the girl that was given the gift of the heavens, the one that will end the cycle, that child was and is…_you_."


	6. Chapter Five: Deep Water

**Chapter Five: Deep Water**

Aeris continued to shake her head in disbelief. _No _She thought. _She's lying. My mother was never given the gift of the heavens. It's all a damn lie. I…I'm not the pure child. I can't be. Why is she lying to me? _Rayne paused, waiting for an outburst. She got one. Aeris, eyes now dark and lips tight glared at Rayne with a burning stare that burrowed into her soul. "You are a liar." She said simply.

"Aeris, I understand that you are upset but you have no choice but to believe me. Your parents-"

"STOP LYING."

"I am not a liar, Aeris. Now please listen. Your parents didn't want to let you go in the long run. They fell in love with their baby girl-"

"So what, I was only born to rid of that damn Jhaku and all that evil crap? So that was my purpose for living? To save you and your sorry ass?" Aeris clenched her fists harder with every word until her nails dug into her palm, cutting the flesh and gently streaming cherry blood.

"If you continue to speak to me in such an ignorant manner I will-"

"You'll what? LIE TO ME MORE?" Rayne inhaled and held it. In a swift flash, her eyes shot red as she cast the spell 'immobiz'. It hit Aeris who was now frozen. She could still see and hear but was unable to move or make sound. Rayne relaxed her arm and closed her eyes. "If you continue to disrespect me, I will do much worse than this. As I had said before. I don't care if you hate me, but you better not disrespect me. Now as I was…" Aeris tried with much effort to move but was paralyzed. _How dare she…She has no right. That bitch._

"As I may continue, yes at first your purpose was to kill Jhaku, destroy him, rid Djose of evil. We explained to your mother that in having you she wasn't supposed to become attached. She told us it was for the safety and better of mankind, that she would not become attached. However the fateful day you were born, she took one look into your eyes and her heart melted. Along with your fathers. She claimed she could not let her child die such a wretched death. When we tried to take you from her, and I apologize, she and your father fled from the tower, never to be seen again from any of us here. We searched for her but ran out of time. With them gone, we had no choice but to do our best in weakening Jhaku.

"Your mother eventually revealed who she was and did the deed that had to be done. Djose was safe for another twenty years. But now the time comes where you, Aeris, must save humanity. It's you who will save I, Mystie, common townsfolk and everything that inhabits this planet. Our fate lies in your hands." If she was able to, Aeris would have been crying. Rayne extended an arm, touching Aeris' shoulder. "And another thing. Its best you keep this between you, Striker and myself. Cloud, Mystie and any other person need not know at the moment. Not so early on at least. Not until you can except your own fate without being persuaded otherwise." A shock ran through Aeris' body, and she was able to move once more.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Tears began to stream down her face, now puffy cheeks becoming stained. "What are you saying? That my mother yielded the Light from the Heavens?" Rayne nodded. Aeris turned but before leaving in rage and confusion and screamed, "You LIAR!"

She kicked her legs hard against the floor, sprinting down the spiral stairs. Tears making her sight blurry, she nearly tripped twice. _I've got to get out of here. They ALL lied to me!_ She kept trying to reassure herself that what Rayne had said about her fate and her parents were all lies, but was unable to convince herself fully. Down one of the halls, she bumped into Cloud who had just taken a relaxing bath and was now ready to go get something to eat. He took one look at her and asked, "What happened?" She shoved him forwards crying out,

"Its not like you really care." She ran down the stairs and out the front entry. Cloud shrugged it off. His stomach growled with hunger drowning out his nagging thoughts. He continued his journey to the kitchen, wondering what had happened to Aeris.

She sprinted out the door, overwhelmed. The fresh air felt cool against her face, wind stinging her eyes. She had no idea where her feet would take her. Her running became a jog before settling into a patterned walk. She was opposite of where she had come, heading to unknown territory. Thoughts mixed with confusion spun through her mind. She walked and walked until she reached a clearing of water. She stumbled onto the beach, sitting in the warm sand, fingering with the coarse grains. Her mind was boggled with thoughts and screams. She figured she would eventually blow up. Out of aggravation, she threw up her hands before slapping her knees. Following this action she slammed her head into her arms, closing herself off from the world.

_Why me? Why all this? How in the damn hell can I, out of all people, be 'the one'? How in the world can I save Djose if I can't even cook carrots without burning them to ash? How do they expect me to rid the world of evil, when I don't want to die?_ She sobbed into her arms. She was more confused than any other emotion. Aeris decided to pray to the Fayth. She wasn't very religious, but she didn't know what else to do in a time like this.

_Oh, Fayth, I pray you, help me. Tell me what is going on. Tell me this is all a lie. Or better yet, a dream. This is only a dream. There is no such evil as Jhaku. There is no such thing as the cycle…_

Her praying turned into pointless dreaming. Aeris began to bang her head against her arm in a repeated fashion. She stopped when a gentle voice asked, "Are you ok, miss?" She looked up, seeing a tall figure loom over her. He was dressed in all red, and a touch of black. He had longer black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, by the nape oh his neck, which was very short and curled inwards. His stray bangs were being pushed against the breeze. He had a piercing in one of his ears, like Cloud did, she noticed.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" His eyebrows came together in concern for her.

"Er, I don't really know anymore…Who are you again?" She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. That same confused expression on her face.

"My apologizes, miss. I am Kayin. And you might be?"

"…Aeris."

"Do you mind?" He pointed to the beach, indicating he would like to sit by her. Aeris shook her head. He took a seat in the soft grain. "Aeris…pretty…Your name I mean! N-not that you aren't. Er, hmmm." They sat there silent, Kayin a bit embarrassed. Aeris smoothed out her shorts before saying, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever been handed with a major decision in your life, that you and only you could decide? Perhaps one that decided the fate of many people? A life and death decision I suppose."

"Hmmm. I don't think so. The biggest decision I think I've ever had to make was helping my aunt pick out curtains…Why, what's going on?"

"Well…Oh, here I am asking a stranger, a person I barely even know stupid questions! I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger than your best friend." She looked at him, he smiled.

"Never mind." Aeris stood, grabbing a handful of smooth stones and sniffed. He remained on the ground and asked her, "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, well actually, I just came from the Tower." She threw one of the stones at the water, creating a skip of about two bounces.

"What a small world! I was just headed there myself. Going to help in the fight against Jhaku." Aeris cringed, thinking of the demoness. "And you. Is that what you were doing?"

"I-well…" Seeing that it seemed like a touchy subject for Aeris, he grinned, "Don't worry about telling me. I can be a bit nosy at times." Kayin stood himself.

"Here, let me show you how its done." He gripped a stone in his palm, bent his hand backwards, and let the rock fly. It skipped across the waters surface five times. He then took Aeris' hand and motioned it, showing her how to get at least three skips. She tried, but she used too much force. The stone hit the ground with a _thud_. Again she tried, and created four different sections of ripples. Kayin grinned at her happiness. "That was pretty good." He flicked out another stone. "My father and I used to do this all the time."

"Used to?"

"He passed away, awhile ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I think that if you could, just saving one persons life compared to your own, would be worth it.

"Excuse me?"

"Your question. Would you rather save yourself, or a whole race of people, for example. Let's say it was the ones you loved. Lets say you chose your own life over every person you cared about. Now, would life be worth living then? Would you want to live, if there was no one to enjoy life with?"

Aeris stared at him, understanding her situation for the first time. "No…I guess not. I would rather give my life to save someone I deeply cared about, than living it alone." Her ending sentence was faded.

"Now with that being said, would you still do it even if nobody knew that you were giving your life? Would it still be worth it?"

Aeris looked at Kayin, wondering why his words made so much sense. Then it hit her. "Of coarse. Thinking only of yourself, gets you nowhere in life. I mean, how could someone be so selfish as to-" she stopped than realized, that _she had been selfish_. When Rayne told her, her fate, Aeris had freaked out and thought only of herself. She hadn't actually thought of what she would be doing for everyone else. She hadn't thought that she would be ending the pain for the people of Djose. Ending the cycle, even. In a moment, she burst into tears. This was rare for someone like her, someone like Aeris. Kayin raised both eyebrows, rushing to her side.

"What is it? What's the matter? Is it something I said? Oh, I am sorry Aeris if I had said something to upset you." She fell upon her knees, leaning her own head into her lap. He kneeled beside her, patting her back trying to comfort her. "I am truly sorry."

She sniffled. "Oh, no. You did nothing but make me realize the truth. You have helped me, Kayin, and for that I thank you." He smiled and pulled out a handkerchief from his coat's pocket, and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her face of the tears. Even though that the tears were gone, her face was still blotchy from the many times she had cried.

He helped her to stand, grabbing her arm, lifting her body up. "Are you to return to the Tower now?"

"Yeah, I think I should. They might become worried."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go with you."

"No."

"Oh." he said sheepishly.

"Oh, I mean that I don't mind."

He laughed. The two walked off the beach, the warm sun still high in the sky. Seagulls floated over the horizon, the sparkling sea of Ramairlo shimmering life to the underwater creatures. The skyline gave hope to Aeris, and with that hope and acceptance, gives all the people of Djose hope as well.

The duo reached the tower, with a worried look from Mystie who was however, more than happy to see the return of Aeris and her guest. Cloud glowered at Kayin, without bothering to hide this new found hate of the guy, he had never before once met. Rayne entered the main hall, greeting Kayin and only glancing once at Aeris, not bothering to even breath in the girl's direction. Cecilia made an appearance, smiling warmly in Kayin's direction, and once again giving Aeris that cold stare.

Rayne gave Cecilia orders, to find each guest their own separate room. The young girl nodded in annoyance, and led Kayin and Aeris up a set of stairs. Cloud followed, wanting to have a private word with Aeris.

Cecilia sighed, nodding towards a door down the second floor corridor and mumbled, "Here is where you sleep, Aeris. You will find a bed, a wardrobe for your clothing, and a few chairs and empty shelves."

"Where are the bathrooms?" Cecilia was already further down the hall, willingly leading Kayin to his room and so ignored Aeris' question.

Aeris nearly had the door shut behind her upon entrance of her room, when she noticed Cloud standing in the doorway.

"Oh. What do you want Cloud?" she asked.

"Oh….Nothing…." Aeris crinkled her eyebrows in wonderment but nodded just the same. She shut the door as he walked away, before marveling at the room. As was every other room in the tower, a magnificent shade of colors and a touch of classic elegance. The room she would soon be accustomed to call her own, was draped in deep shades of red. The double bed was made of mahogany wood and burgundy drapes aligned along the carved canopy. There was a single story window that wore droopy maroon curtains, creating a relaxed feeling. Two scarlet sofas, surrounded a table, also of mahogany. Opposite the wall of the vintage bed, stood a wardrobe, a little too extravagant for Aeris herself but beautiful just the same.

She inhaled, taking in the beauty, before settling on one of the plush sofas. She carefully set her bow against the sofa, and placed the arrows delicately on the table.

"I think I could get used to this." she laughed to herself.

That night, a total of three more people had arrived. A scholar by the name of Victor Beulove, Karlmal Barrows, and Vincent Snevam who was a retired Kooluk Knight. Mystie greeted them all cheerfully, along with Rayne who thanked them for arrival. They than handed them all over to Cecilia who gave them all rooms. They all thanked her, except for Vincent who nodded then locked himself in his room.

Striker was deeply bothered. He had hoped more people would have arrived in that time period. He continued to pace the floor of the top of the tower, rubbing his temple in a fashioned motion. He contemplated the thought of sending another message to the people, explaining the importance for them to come.

He shook his head, not wanting to seem needy or desperate. _But you are desperate_. A voice in the deepest most part of his mind cooed. He nodded to himself answering, "I know." He continued pacing when a sudden flash of light startled him, knocking the older man to the floor. And what he saw and felt made him cry out in pain and in fright.

Mystie halted in mid skip, when she heard a yelp of agony. Her eyes widened, realizing it came from the top of the tower. She sprinted up the winding staircase, panting from the energy drained. She reached the door to the room of the Amulet, tapping it rather hard with her knuckle.

"Hello? Are you ok, whoever's in there?" No response, frightened her. She held her breath and slowly opened the door. She gasped in terror finding Striker lying on the ground, robes sprawled across his body. She ran to him and kneeled. Mystie repeatedly said his name over and over, shaking the upper part of his body. Her breathing quickened. _He wasn't dead was he?_

"Rayne!" She screamed. "Rayne! Striker is…He's….HELP!" She brought a quivering hand to her lips, feeling her own breath heat her fingers. Rayne entered the room both swiftly and gracefully. The demoness eyed his body than softly said to Mystie, "Heal him."

The fragile faerie placed her hand on his clammy forehead, all color from her iris' fading. She began chanting in elfish. A pale blue glow emerged from her hand, spreading across his forehead, glowing brighter with every repeated chant. She suddenly stopped and the glow slowly subsided. Her eyes returned to their original color. She collapsed beside him, all energy drained. Rayne called for Leah, who took them to the medical ward.

Karlmal Barrows wandered the halls of the tower until he stumbled upon the study, which contained a giddy Victor and quite a number of shades of blue, that made his stomach sick. He poked his head through a curtain that hung a few steps inside the room, in front of the door. Karlmal found this curtain to be useless. "Mind if I joins ye?"

Victor jumped, glasses falling from the bridge of his nose. He set the book he was skimming aside and pushed his glasses back in place. "Not at all." Victor smiled, than picked his book up again. Karlmal made himself comfortable in a plush seat across from the scholar. He then closed his eyes and asked airily, "So why have ye decides to comes to the tower?"

The little man fiddled with the books pages, not even glancing towards the merchant. "Research." He replied simply.

"Research?" Karlmal questioned.

"I am here researching the history on the cycle itself. Perhaps I will come across Jhaku's weak spot, or so to say."

Karlmal snorted.

"I think we already have that ones figured out. It's the one who can yields the Light of the Heavens. Everyone knows that!" Victor glared daggers at him, shoving his nose further into the book.

"Well, maybe so, but I mean to end all this once and for all." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps ye done understands the word _cycle_ itself. It means never ending, book boy. Looks it up." He snickered. Victor blushed intensely.

"I know what it means. I'm just trying to-ooh! I don't have to explain this to you, you hick! Why don't you go learn some proper English! Or is that too hards fer ye?" He stated mockingly. Karlmal sat up threatening the scholar.

"What did ye calls me?" Victor bit his lip but looked him straight in the eye.

"A hick! A no good dirty rotten hick!" Karlmal stood walking over to Victor, raising a clenched fist. Victor held up his book, cowering behind it. Karlmal drew back his hand, ready to strike, when a stern voice echoed, "Stop."

The two turned to find Rayne in the doorway, only her eyes showing emotion, which were blazing with fury. Karlmal dropped his fist, Victor quivered. She walked towards them, grey eyes flickering. "We need not start a war within this tower. We are here, differences aside, to help relive Djose of Jhaku. Not make more enemy's than needed."

"Mistress Rayne, I am terribly sorry." Karlmal griped. He placed the hand that was threatening the life of the scholar at his side. His nerves made his fingers tug at the loose threads on his shirt, twirling them in and out of the material.

"M-me too." whimpered Victor, terrified of the demoness, reading too many books on what powers they possessed, and understanding that she could kill him in a flash. His hands began shaking uncontrollably, and eventually dropped the book he was reading. It plopped on the floor, hitting the spine.

Convinced they were sincere about their apology, she turned and left the room, not breathing another word. Karlmal let out a sigh of relief, than scowled at Victor who had reached for the fallen book hesitantly.

"Ye gots lucky this times." Karlmal yanked out the loose thread he had been tugging at, and let it fall to the floor. Without warning, he flipped the burnt sienna book out of Victor's grasp, it falling to the floor once again. Quickly, Karlmal turned on his heel, and briskly fled the room. Victor childishly stuck his tongue out at Karlmal's back, retrieving the book once more. He slumped back in the chair, pushing his glasses back in place. "Damn hick." he mumbled. Flipping to the page he was on, Victor stuck his nose in the worn pages and relaxed himself in knowledge.

Word had spread around the tower like a virus about the misfortune of Mystie and Striker. The newer people weren't as fazed as those who lived there for a longer time. Cecilia stuck her head in the door of the ward every five minutes, hoping either of them would be awake. They did take her in after all.

Aeris wrapped a towel around her wet body, stepping from the tub. She had finally found the bathroom, after getting lost down a few corridors. She wrung out the excess water from her curls into the tub, then flung her hair over her shoulder. She exhaled a sigh of relaxation.

Aeris sat herself on the edge of the tub, reflecting to herself about all the events that had happened within the last two days. Among this thinking she had glanced at the floor showing her the dirty clothes she had worn for days. She realized that she had no clean clothes, cursing under her breath. She slowly picked up the dirt smothered clothes and carefully opened and stuck her head out of the door.

Cloud remained enclosed in his room, grumbling to the air. Striker could not have been injured so easily, without great force. Mystie on the other hand was another story. His mind was deeply fixated on the strange attack, at least that's what he thought it was. How anyone could get into the tower like that was another mystery, a heavy spell was placed on the castle, making teleportation useless. Striker was a man of power. Cloud shook his head in disbelief, kicking his legs up onto the table.

The tower was called to dinner, a quantity of gloomy faces poured into the dining hall, being beckoned by their stomachs. The extremely undersized group took their places, eyeing the feast laid out before them. Karlmal bashfully licked his chapped lips shouting, "When do we eat?" There was no response, except for a glare that came crosswise from the table. It belonged to Victor who in a childlike way, scrunched up his face in disgust. Karlmal glowered at him casually, rolling his grimy fingernails on the table top. Victor, out of a great fear, looked away.

Aeris sat next to both Kayin and Cid, both wrapped up chattering about the mysterious events. Cid was let in by Rayne after being shot off by Cloud. The hall was silenced by a raising of two arms, owned by the one and only Rayne. The hall was instantly silenced, the only sound was a slight clatter of silverware. She lowered her hands and softly stated, "As you can see, this is where you will enjoy your meals. Please fill your stomachs to the fullest, for tomorrow will be a tiring day, I assure you." Rayne turned to leave but was unhappily stopped by a chalky voice.

"Where be Mystie and that Striker lad?" questioned Karlmal.

Rayne sighed, annoyed. "They will not, sadly, be joining us for tonight's dinner."

"Why not?" Karlmal coughed.

"That is not business that your nose should be getting into. Enjoy your meals without any further questions please." She took another step foreword when a higher voice than the first, interrupted her departure from the room.

"Why, you won't be joining us for dinner?" Victor squeaked, squeezing a napkin in his clammy palm.

"I have other rather more important business to attend too." With that being said, she sauntered out of the dining room. Violetta smiled from the doorway. "I hope you enjoy, and please dig in!" She strolled merrily out of the room, while a shy Cecilia stumbled in. Her eyes darted around, glancing from person to person. The deep brown eyes finally fell upon Cloud, triggering a wide spread grin. Unaware of her skipping to the seat next to him, she sat down and began chatting away.

A clang of silverware and dishes bounced of the walls, as the tired group inelegantly dished their own plates up with mountains of a delicious cuisine. All words were stifled by the process of chewing. Eventually, the eerie silence was broken with a question that was on everyone's mind.

"So how do they plan on defeating Jhaku this time? We have no idea on who holds the power of the Light. That was are only hope. And if we don't have that, then what _do _we have?" The husky voice belonged to that of the retired Kooluk Knight, Vincent Snevam. He forked around a pea on his plate, waiting for some response. Aeris cringed in her chair, knowing the answer to that.

"Well I think," started Victor matter-of-factly, "That we will have to create a weapon of some sort. Something to demolish Jhaku once and for all. The yielder of the Light never did anything for us except for cause more hurt and pain to Djose. No one ever thought about how to actually kill this beast! So it best if we build something, something strong, destructive-"

"Nobody wants to hear ye senseless ramblings!!" shouted Karlmal, banging the handle of his fork against the table.

"At least I have an idea!" snapped Victor. "Like you would even know what an idea is, I bet you never even had a single thought in your life! Let alone a smart one…"

"Was that's an insult on me behalf?!" he bellowed furiously. Kayin smiled and cut them both off before any silverware had a chance to fly.

"We have hope is what we have. I don't know what they are planning, but we are all here for a reason. It's either we let the people of Djose suffer, or take care of him now."

"So we seal him away for the thousandth time and let our children and their children continue this endless battle?" questioned Cid.

"All I mean is that we let him destroy Djose and lose the ones we love, or at least get rid of Jhaku for twenty years. Its your choice." Cid took a bite of the contents on his plate, not pushing the matter. Kayin turned towards Aeris and grinned, "They are an odd bunch of people, don't you think?" She delicately smiled, and nodded. Her mind was somewhere else, not on the people arguing about their fate. All she wanted to do was go see how Mystie was doing, than go to bed. And sleep forever if possible. To sleep until this whole thing was over, until all the bad was gone. Until her parents were alive again, holding their daughter in there arms. Not to be dead, but to be breathing.

Aeris knew that this would never again happen, she would never get to experience their smiles or hear her fathers heavy laugh. They were lifeless, and this fate was permanent. Sad enough, many other people would soon be joining her parents, and they would all be sleeping forever. Aeris only wishing that she could do the same.


	7. Chapter Six: Bullet with Butterfly Wings

**Chapter Six: Bullet with Butterfly Wings**

She was nothing compared to his old love. Her hair seemed to fall over her eyes the wrong way, she seemed to slouch a bit more when standing, her attitude was sharp, and she smiled. He could never replace his old love. Never. The day she left was the first time when he took no pleasure in destroying things. His passion was to cause pain but without his lady, for awhile there was no longer any delight when he watched an innocent soul suffer.

The new love was solely there to be there and to satisfy his needs. He had no true feelings for her, and he never would. There was only his first love, in the beginning, that was the first and last time he would ever love someone or something. But she had broken his heart, and he could never forgive her for it.

He stood near the window, staring at the sky with little excitement and sighed. It was the first time in awhile that his mind drifted to his first love. He tried to ignore his thoughts about her, but lately was finding it hard. It was his new loves fault, she reminded him too much of his first, but she was incomplete. He didn't like the way her lips moved, talking with sharp words. His first love rarely spoke at all and when she did he found that her lips moved in just the right ways.

He missed the way his old loves dress was gently pushed by the wind against her hidden legs, only shown when the wind heaved a giant sigh. She stood perfectly, gazed into the horizon perfectly, walked perfectly, spoke perfectly, and kissed him perfectly.

He refused to compare his loves, new and old for his new was simply incomparable. She was more like an accomplice to him, although she claimed to love him. What happens when a person loves another but the other doesn't love back? The one who isn't loved becomes clingy. And he resented ever trying to fall in love again.

Him and his first love were both immortal, would live forever. And he was willing to spend eternity with her, but she wasn't ready to spend eternity with him. He wanted power over the world and power over every living thing on it. He was well on his way to getting what he wanted. Life was good for him. He had his lady, control over the governments and had almost all access to the little powerful objects scattered throughout Djose.

In his attempt to claim the final pieces to complete his supremacy over Djose, his first love began to have a change of heart. She told him that killing innocent people was inhuman, and he simply told her that he wasn't human. Their love fell apart until one day she ended the madness by killing him. And that was something he would never forget.

_They stood on the balcony, overlooking the mountains and the slowly setting sun. He had her wrapped in his arms and wished that they could stay like that forever. Now that he had Djose under his command, he had no reason to let her go._

"_Once I gather every amulet and stone, I will give you the sky."_

"_The sky?" she asked calmly, pressing herself into his chest._

"_It will be the only free thing anymore and it will be all for you. The stars, the moon, the sun...All yours."_

_She didn't respond to his offer, she didn't even smile. But she was pleased with what he said._

"_I will give you the sky and everything that goes with it. The colors, the clouds, and even the universe, one day. And it will be all yours."_

"_Even the weather?" she sighed with pleasure._

"_You will have control over when it rains, when it shines, whether the sun will even rise and whether the stars will twinkle."_

"_What about the birds?"_

"_We can punish the birds and other flying creatures to the land if it suits you, or have only the beautiful ones dot the horizon. The sky will be yours to rule, as mine is now land."_

"_So you promise me the sky?"_

"_No. I __give__ you the sky."_

_He leaned towards her, tenderly placing a kiss upon her forehead. She accepted his offer. Her love had given her the sky..._

_Her natural stunning eyes were slowly sinking into her olive skin. They looked pained and worn with grief and resentment. She had become distant with her lover, no longer showing him the affection she had in the beginning. He noticed her increasing absence in his presence and was slowly rotting away himself._

_He was overly suspicious with her deceitfulness, thinking that she was sneaking off with some other immortal being. He was far from the truth. There was a storm that started just before the sun had set and would carry on for the next few days. It was on one of those blustery nights that he had finally confronted her._

_When he did, his hair was a mess and eyes gaunt. He was no longer his normal self. Over the past few weeks he slowly became paranoid with everything around him and more aggressive in his actions. Prior to his confrontation, he had attacked his servant for speaking to him improperly. He was on the edge and had a short fuse that was soon to light the moment she walked into the room._

"_Where have you been?" He questioned without hesitating. She frowned._

"_I was out."_

"_Out where?"_

"_Just out."_

"_Doing what?" he practically screamed at her._

_She ignored his question and stated, "The eclipse is tomorrow."_

_His face dropped. "So it is."_

"_What you are doing is wrong and what I have done is even worse."_

"_And what do you plan on doing then to make up for these sins?" he hissed._

"_Ending it. Before it can truly start." she sighed._

"_Do you really intend to do that, even after I have given you everything? Have I not shown you love and compassion, have I not been kind to you? I have given you the sky and you plan on executing me?"_

"_All feelings set aside, what needs to be done will be done in the end. I am sorry."_

"_Don't apologize to me." he snapped. "Don't you dare make me look like a fool. Who says I am not to stop you before you complete what you intend to do?"_

"_If your black heart has truly loved me, then you will not have the ability to even place your hands on my neck. If your body truthfully lusted for mine, you will not be able to stop me. If you are able to stop me, then you had never actually given me the sky and your love was impure. If that is true, maybe I should be stopped and killed. If not, then it is you whose life will end."_

_His glare relaxed on her, and eventually he was confused and annoyed. She was right. He would never have the ability to attempt in hurting her. His heart in all actuality belonged to her, even when death departed them._

_The moon was only moments away before it would cover the sun and he would be destroyed. They stood on opposite sides of the balcony, eyes never straying from each others._

"_So this is goodbye." she almost whispered. She did not like what he was about to do, but knew it had to be done._

"_I will be back. You, I am afraid won't." he solemnly spoke._

"_That's where you are wrong."_

"_How so? To kill me you must kill yourself. Your spirit will help reincarnate mine, so I will always have a piece of you when I come back and you are gone."_

"_One of us has already died for you..."_

_He grinned as the moon slowly crept over the sun. "So we will see each other again. I presume that we will not end up together the second time?" As his death approached, his heart yearned to stay alive, or at least have something to come back for._

"_I am afraid not." she sighed. She readied the steel against her chest, waiting to take that plunge that would end him. He was strangely proud of her, and even though she was to take his life, he knew she still loved him. And she knew this too, but felt she had to right things in Djose. She had to right all the wrongs in her life, so started with him._

_She had always felt the words that were about to pass her lips, but never spoke them aloud, although he had to her many times. And he knew she felt the same way, but she had a different way of showing it. Her eyes subtly flashed as she softly voiced, "I love you."_

_Before the cold steel was thrust into her chest with her own unsteady hand, he grinned at her and blew her a kiss. "I will see you soon enough...But for the nights that I don't, I wish you goodnight." He slickly removed his fedora from his head and bowed as she drove the steel blade into her heart..._

He walked away from the window, replaying the scene constantly in his head. Had he still loved her, even after all these years? He paced the room, his footsteps echoing throughout the vast chamber. It had been at least 60 years later, and through the eyes of eternity that wasn't very long. The spot that once belonged to her in his heart had blackened to the point where it was falling apart. He had never loved before or after her and didn't want to. He still wanted her. He still loved her.

To repress his feelings for her, his motive for power increased to the point where nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. Not the naive tears of a child, or a frightened woman's cry. Not an ounce of sympathy was left in his sinful body. His old love used to have the ability to persuade him into preserving a human's life for one reason or another, but even she could no longer do that. He was determined to make this his final battle. Even if it meant having to kill the woman he still loved.

Only moments ago it seemed to him that he sent his second love out to do some of his bidding. He liked the time he got alone to himself, also despising it for reminding him of the past. She didn't know about his first love, and it was better that way for her. It kept her own suspicions down, not that he would ever end up back with his first. No matter how much he sometimes wished to go back, he finally lost all hope of ever being happy again.

She came in from the outside and sat herself gracefully in a chair. Sixty years had done nothing to her complexion. Her eyes still held that distant stare, the corners of her lips still pulled into that downward smile and her hair naturally fell over her eyes. She placed her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. She let a soft sigh escape her lungs as she thought about him.

She hadn't for awhile now, it was the strangest thing really. But for some reason the door she tried so hard to lock, was somehow forced open. He was her only love, and unlike him, she would never be able to attempt and replace him for any reason. Not for love, not for lust.

She softly and slowly shook her head, replaying the events that had torn them apart.

"_Are you really intending on going through with this?" she asked the woman._

"_We must complete the cycle. I am to search for it tomorrow."_

"_But Luna, I love him."_

_Luna sighed. "I am sorry my sister."_

_She shook her head in bitterness. "I won't let you."_

"_How do you plan to stop me? Surely you won't kill your own sister?"_

"_I...I will find a way."_

"_You cannot let her go through with this." he spoke. She knew that he would return within 20 years, but could not pick sides. If she helped her sister she would be deceiving him and she could not hurt the man she loved. If she let her sister do what had to be done, then there would by 20 years without him and perhaps he would not forgive her when he did come back. _

"_I don't want her to go through with it. Whether or not you are able to return. It would be too long." He embraced her and vilely whispered in her ear, "Then you know what to do."_

_The moonlight shone through the window, lighting her sister's sleeping face. Her breaths were deep and full and her hair was scattered over her pillow. She gracefully snuck over to Luna's bed, a steel object clutched firmly in her hands._

_Hovering above her body, she brought the dagger in mid air. Her palms began to sweat, a sweep of regret came over her. It was her sister's life or her love's. Without another thought she forced the dagger in Luna's chest, driving the metal deep so she was certain that her sister would not live._

_Luna's body roused as she did so, but she kept the blade securely in place in her chest. She only twitched a few more times before her body fell lifeless. She removed her hands from the daggers handle, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her breathing became heavy as the thought lingered in her head, 'What have I done?'_

_Luna's death haunted her to the point where she could no longer stand it. The things he was doing to the people of Djose she began to find wrong, and she realized he had persuaded her into killing her own blood without even realizing it. Her heart still lusted for him, but her mind refused to. She was caught between two worlds. The world of love and lust, and the world of revenge, regrets, and remorse._

_She eventually continued in her sister's footsteps, looking for what would kill him in the end. It took awhile, for every time the object was used, the heavens would reclaim it so its power would not be misused. She eventually discovered its location, and told her love about his fate the night she found it._

_After she destroyed him, she began to give back Djose's trinkets to their rightful owners. The powerful stones and amulets went back to the people in the government in each town, held under extreme protection, all knowing that the evil would return in twenty years._

_Near the end of the twenty years, she started an army and began plotting how he could be destroyed and forever. She would find the next person that would have the power to destroy him and have them help her. He would only get so far in his plans before she would end him, and every time she watched him diminish with the disappearance of the moon, her heart hardened. _

She opened her eyes and stood, stretching her arms at her sides. She intended to make this the final battle, even if it meant killing the man she once loved and still did...


End file.
